Reunited
by alyssmz
Summary: Forty years have passed and a lot have changed for Klaus and Caroline. Things aren't right and feelings are bottled up inside. When they meet agian in the city of love things may take a turn for the better...or worse.
1. Part 1

They haven't seen each other in _decades._

She sat on his porch step, staring down at the pebbles beneath her feet. He wasn't there, she didn't expect him to be. The house, from her mother's accounts, has been vacant for years. Movers came by ten Christmas' ago to remove the rest of their things. He wasn't coming back. She didn't expect anything more or less.

The sun was pouring down on her. Her unbeating heart still. She was looking down at her hands, twisting and untwisting them together until she grew bored. Why was she here? Why did she hope he was here? What happened to her?

For the past few years she's been traveling. Nothing too out of the way. There was some time spent in France, then Rome and Florence. She met a beautiful boy with green eyes in Spain who made her dance all night before luring her to his room. He whispered sweet words in her ear on the way that made a lump rise in her throat. He was beautiful. His blood was beautiful, like liquid velvet slipping through her lips. She compelled his memories away and had him hold her through the night as she cried. It was the first person she's drank from in quite some time. It crushed her.

After Spain there was Germany. She drank beer at bars all night with strangers, picking up as much of the culture as she could. The food was filling and delightful and it was the first time in months she felt full.

England was her next stop. She enjoyed the quaint villages and quietness of the whole country. No one bothered her, no one knew her name. That's what she liked most. She was a nobody, a stranger. In the early morning she would sit on her front steps, sipping coffee from a small tea cup. The birds would chirp and the sky would grow dark of clouds, people would pass but no one would say hello. And that was okay. She didn't want to make friends, she didn't want neighbors. She just needed herself.

By the time she finished England, home was calling her yet again. She figured a visit to her mother would be heart warming. She longed for a hug that wasn't forced. Yes, perhaps a few days then back on the road again. Maybe Paris would enjoy seeing her again.

But somehow, she found herself here. On his front steps of a house he no longer lived in. Her hands shook. Her mouth watered. She was hungry. But starving herself was normal for her now. The hunger and need, although slowly driving her insane, numbed the other pain she felt. The pain in her heart. As she lied awake in bed at night, the hunger would become all consuming and that for a moment...she would forget. She would forget of the people lost. The people gone. The pain. The suffering. The wanting. The needing. It would disappear if she focused on the blood. It would go away if she imagined taking that life. It felt better than thinking of him. Thinking of his laugh, his eyes, his smile, his _ways_. It did things to her.

After a while she got up. A goodbye to her mother was owed. At least this time she would receive one.

This was it. This had to be the last time. The past was over, it couldn't be dwelled in. Enough was enough. She had to stop.

"Caroline." Her mother whispered. She screamed not to leave. Her old age was coming, death was _here_. Those shaking hands reached up to her. Tears flowed.

"Mommy." She choked out. Why now? Why today? The car was packed. The hotels were booked. She was ready.

Her mother remained silent, coughing.

"I'm sorry." _For leaving you. For not calling. For never saying goodbye._

"You've made me proud." She murmured.

They sat together. Her mother lied on the couch, coughing, wheezing, crying. It could be any hour now, any minute, any second.

Her eyes closed. Her hands turned cold. The last person on this earth who cared for Caroline slipped away. She was alone.

Liz died.

Caroline left.

* * *

Seattle was a bliss filled coffee wonderland. Caroline spent her days at cafés, looking over her dictionaries of French. In just a few days she would be boarding a flight to Paris. The city was a new home away from home. Since _her_ home was gone now, burned to the ground. It gave her nothing to come back to which was the whole point.

As she paid and walked away, her eyes caught something behind her. She stopped. She scanned her surroundings. People glared at her, walking around her frozen body. She waited. She started walking. The clouds rolled in and yet her senses couldn't settle down.

Someone was here.

* * *

Her hotel room was nothing fancy, she didn't have the energy to compel herself something nice. She liked the simplicity of a run down motel, it made her feel normal.

The shopping bags from earlier laid sprawled out on the bed, shoes piling over shirts and dresses. She liked spending time in the mall, in shops around town. Trends were changing faster than ever and she wasn't one not to keep up. It was also a stress release. The spending, the buying, the choosing, it took her mind off everything.

She packed the things up in her car before leaving. A nice meal would do her some good. Who knows how long she would be without another?

A man passed her on the street, looking her up and down with his greedy little eyes. She batted her eyes at him and giggled, playing the helpless little girl she was always wrongfully mistaken as. He stopped and smiled, grabbing her by the wrist...too tight.

"Where are you going?"

Caroline didn't speak. She never did. Her teeth sunk in and drained half his blood. Once his heart rate slowed she shoved her wrist in his mouth before dropping him to the ground. She wiped her lips and strut away, as if she was never there at all.

She almost smiled._ Almost_.

After another night out drinking she stumbled back to her room, collapsing onto the bed. The alcohol sat nicely in her stomach, warming the hole left in her heart. She yawned and stretched.

Her mind wandered.

She thought of her home. She thought of Paris and her mother. A quick thought to him before her eyes fluttered shut. She tried staying awake when a noise sounded at her door. But the exhaustion took over. The door was locked. She'd be okay. She was somehow always...okay.

* * *

Paris was beautiful, it always is. Streets filled with people. The culture never quite staying the same but evolving into something better. She smelled the aroma of pastries and coffee, fresh baked bread and cheese. One of her favorite parts of the city was the food. And not of the human variety.

She walked aimlessly, eyes scanning everything. The sun was high. No birds chirped. She wasn't sure if there were any. Her hands clutched her purse tightly as she took a seat at a café.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle." A waiter approached her. He was beautiful. Green eyes stared back at her. He reminded her of the man in Spain. She missed Spain. "Puis je vous aider?"

She smiled. "Je voudrais une petite coupe au café, si vous plait."

The waiter poured her a glass of water and nodded. "Merci." And he was gone.

Caroline sat there and tapped her foot. She looked out to the passing people, studying them closely. It's a habit she picked up while visiting years ago. The French are notorious for their people watching. They will stare and nit pick, comment and laugh or simply watch and study. She adored it.

But then she stopped. The glass of water in her hand dropped to the ground. She immediately stood and flashed away.

_Klaus._

He was here. He was actually here. And he saw her. The look on his face gave everything away. He didn't know she was there, in Paris. This was a shock for them both. Forty years passed and they run into each other, her favorite city of all places.

She needed to leave.

Caroline arrived at her apartment in minutes. He was right behind her, she could feel him. Her hands shook. She felt like ripping something apart. Why is he here? What happened to his kingdom? Thoughts ran through her mind. She could barely see in front of her as tears clouded her vision. Her love for him overwhelmed her. She couldn't breathe.

She only took a second, half a second even. She needed one breath, one moment to rest. And then he was there. Their breathing in sync. So close yet so far. She tried to step back but he grabbed her. Then he released. Her eyes darted up to his. So much for Paris.

"_Caroline_." His voice reeked of pure amazement and a touch of alcohol. He smelled of a strange perfume and blood, lots of blood.

She couldn't speak.

He stared at her.

It's been forty years.

Just inches from the door. Once she was in he would have to stay outside, he was not allowed inside. Inches. _Inches_.

"Caroline." He seemed confused. His hands found their way back to her but she flinched away.

"Please." She whispered.

His heart broke.

_Let me go. Let me go. Let me go._

_You've done it so easily before._

He released her yet again.

She was gone.

* * *

Caroline stood still. Was there time to pack? Was there time for anything? When did the train leave? Where was she even going?

Her things were already unpacked. She had her life displayed on every wall, every shelf and even a fully stocked fridge of blood and wine. This was her new journey. Paris. But he was here. He knew where she lived. He could come back. He wanted too.

And then she lost it. In her vampire speed she ripped the photos from the wall, kicked over the furniture from her mother's home and threw blood bags on the ground. Heavy tears flowed. She screamed. The pain ripping inside of her. The switch was so close.

_It could all be over._ The voice whispered to her. _Your ring is there. Why not?_

Caroline sobbed, falling to the ground in the puddle of blood. Pictures of Stefan and Bonnie scattered the floor with shards of glass surrounding them. Her two best friends. They were gone.

Her mother stared up at her, smiling wide._ She_ was gone.

Tyler. Gone.

Elena. Gone.

Damon. Gone.

Katherine. Gone.

Everyone was gone.

She was the only one left.

The sunlight shone on her face.

She tried to breathe but nothing came out.

He was outside, hearing this. Waiting for her to hear him.

"_Caroline_." Her name rang out.

She winced, sobbing even more uncontrollably. He had left her. He was gone. She thought he was gone for some time. His death made headlines in the vampire world. For days she waited for her own death. Nothing came. Everyone else's came. Hers didn't. And when she sat in a room full of un-beating hearts, of friends long gone, she stopped fearing death. There was no fear. There was no pain. She didn't feel anything.

The door burst open. He waltzed right in.

_Come in_. The voice whispered. _Come watch your love die._

"Caroline."

"Stop." She yelled, running to meet his face. "God, my name! Stop calling it!"

The damage has been done. Her mind made a shift. Where was his light? His forever burning flame? Where did she go?

"Love, I-"

"I'm not your love." She spat.

He closed his eyes tightly. "I didn't know..."

"Just leave me alone!"

He took in the state of her apartment. It was much like her mind. Destroyed.

"I'm not leaving you." _Not anymore. Not like this._

She scoffed, shaking her head as she turned away from him. The blood was overwhelming. Her head, dazed. She stumbled. He caught her. His very touch burned her skin. She wanted him. But she didn't.

"I'm fine." She muttered, squirming away from him. Her head hurt and her mouth became dry. He was still staring, in complete disbelief.

He frowned. "No. No you're not."

"Don't tell me what I feel. I'm fine. I'm saying I'm fine."

He looked at the blood. The smashed pictures. The furniture. Then back to her.

"Caroline."

"God, with the name!"

_Quiet down._ The voice said. Make him leave. _Then it'll all be over._

She stopped.

He approached her apprehensively. "How about we go for a walk? Perhaps get some fresh air will clear your head." She couldn't be here any longer. He feared her mind would truly go, that her flame would blow out.

"I'm staying here." Her voice shook. "I'm fine."

Did she honestly think he would believe her? "Okay." He didn't want to anger her further. The crying stopped. The room fell silent. Ticking from a clock filled air. She breathed out.

"Klaus." She whispered. What did she want to tell him?

He only looked at her, the sadness consuming his eyes. She was different. Time changed her. Who could save her? Was there any chance?

Caroline cried. She didn't want to die. All this time she thought that was the solution, death. But he was here. He screamed to her. He _wanted_ her. Even after forty years. How could someone do that? She was Caroline. She never did anything right. And yet here he stood as her mind snapped.

"They're dead."

Klaus closed his eyes. "I know."

"How could they leave? How could they die?"

He didn't say anything, just watched her.

"My mom's dead. She died." Caroline let out a shaky breath. "I'm alone. No one's here."

A tear slid from his eye. He did this. Her friends were gone because of him, because he cheated death. He was too much of a coward to let anything happen to himself. And she knew that.

"_I'm here_."_ And I'm sorry, so sorry._

She heard his unspoken apology. Her breathing stopped.

Slowly, Klaus walked to her. He took her in his arms and held her tightly. She didn't have any fight left and easily gave in, pressing her face to his chest. There wasn't much he could say or do to make up for everything that's been done. But the silence was enough. The contact sufficed.

A few hours passed and Caroline fell asleep in his arms. For a while, he studied her face. She hadn't aged a day, couldn't really, but somehow she was completely different. There was a certain dark tint to her soul that covered up her bright image. He stroked her face, wanting nothing more than to heal her. Heal every part of her. The wanting. The needing. The loneliness. The scars. Everything she possessed in her heart that was now damaged. But who knows if she would let him. He did this to her whether she chooses to believe it or not. Caroline would be a blind fool if she didn't know it was him. And yet here she lies, wrapped up in his arms after everything. She tried to resist at first, told him to leave. But he didn't hear and she was too weak to fight harder. And that brought them to this point.

Klaus carried her to a bedroom he assumed was hers before wandering back in the front. The place as a mess. His wrongs stared him in the face. This was the consequence those witches were talking about. He never thought much of it until now. His poor Caroline, his beloved. She was one step away from a psychotic break. But when he made the deal who could have known? She had been shoved to the very depths of his mind back then. He didn't want to be concerned with her. She was supposed to be forgotten.

He bent down and began mopping up the blood. A picture of Stefan had been completely submerged, dripping immensely as he picked it up. A frown tugged his lips down at the sight of his old friend. It wasn't Klaus' idea to die, he never meant for it to happen. The spell had been activated years in advance, as a sort of back up. He never thought it'd come down to this. That Stefan...

Klaus stood, shaking the thought away. He had let his guard down. They snuck up on him. It wasn't supposed to be possible. He was always supposed to live. But then the stake went in and his eyes rolled back. Then everyone died and Caroline somehow lived. She made it through which wasn't a shock. She's strong. She prevails. Nothing stops her. And yet she crumbles now, with one look at him.

He closed his eyes shut. She must hate him. He hates himself. Is forgiveness even possible now? Will she ever look at him the same? They once had something beautiful. Something all consuming and ever lasting. He held her for days and she kissed him until the sun went down. They were lost in each other for years. She brought out the goodness in him while he made her see that she's not just a second choice. She was a first. He would do anything to get her back. He would do anything to show her that this is real. That she's not as alone as she claims to be.

* * *

Caroline stared up at the ceiling. He was in the other room, his breathing filling her ears. It was slow and even meaning he was asleep. She wondered how fast she could ditch the apartment without him noticing. She wondered what day it was, what time it was. God only knows how long she could have been lying there.

Five minutes passed.

Then ten.

Twenty.

Forty.

An hour.

She finally stood and wandered into the bathroom. A cold shower and fresh clothes were calling her name. Not to mention Klaus was out there. She couldn't look too horrid.

Caroline tiptoed her way into the hall, peeking her head around the corner. He was on the couch, hunched over and staring at his hands. He knew she came in. His mouth wouldn't move. He didn't know what to say.

Her apartment was completely spotless. A few blood stains remained on the floor but other than that it was perfect. No broken glass or scattered pictures or even tipped furniture. It was just as it was before.

She was surprised that he stayed._ He_ was surprised that he stayed. It's not his thing. But Caroline is his thing. How could he abandon her again?

"I need you to sit down." His voice piped up from nowhere.

She jumped. "Klaus I-"

"I_ need_ you to sit down." He repeated. Harsher. Demanding._ Mean_.

Caroline obeyed silently. She avoided his eyes and focused on the clock. It was just after noon. The day was still a mystery though. This happens sometimes, when her emotions are on overdrive. These little freak outs are normal to her and when they're over she blacks out for a few days. But he doesn't know that. He doesn't know anything about her.

In the rush of the past, she didn't take time to notice_ him_. Although now he looks exhausted, wrecked with bags under his eyes and clearly conflicted...the other day he was perfect. Those blue eyes melted her and his lips were almost too perfect. She ached for him. Her mind tried to push him away. But her heart kept on fighting. It seemed no matter what her brain told her to do, her heart found a better reason to go against it.

He was watching her now, worry written on his face. Her hair was dripping wet. The clock ticked. She looked to him and then away. He sighed.

"Klaus."

He looked to her.

"I-" What could she say? "I'm-"

He stood up and began pacing.

Caroline sighed and sat back on the couch, running a hand through her hair.

"How long have you been here?" He whispered.

She licked her lips. "A week."

Of course. She had been under his nose for seven days and not one of his minions had the courtesy to tell him. He could kill all of them.

"You're planning on staying I presume?"

_Not anymore._ "I don't know."

His eyes widened. He may lose her again.

She saw the panic in his eyes. He was _afraid_. He was _scared._ He didn't want to leave her. After all this time apart he finally has her back and now she's just planning on disappearing.

"Why leave when you have a perfect set up here?"

"It's not ideal." She said quickly.

He raised an eyebrow. "And what is_ ideal_?"

_You. Me. Us. New Orleans. Mystic Falls. Together. Forever and Always._

She stood. "Thank you for what you did but I think you should go."

He knew this was coming. He knew he should just leave and never come back. It was the right thing to do. And yet he couldn't bring himself to walk through the door.

Slowly Klaus stepped towards her. "Caroline."

"No, Klaus!" _Stop. Please don't do this._ "I need to be on my own. I can't...we can't..."

"I've given you forty years of space! What more could you need?"

Tears streamed down her face. "It's not about time! It's not about space!"

"Then what is it? What's happened? Because last night..." He winced at the memories.

She must have been horrible, like a psych patient gone wrong. But it was nothing new. The grief isn't under control yet and maybe it never will. She learned to cope though. She learned to wake up in the morning and ignore the sadness, ignore the gnawing pain at her heart. Eventually, she thought, it'd go away. Yet twenty years later and still it remained.

"You know." She murmured.

_Of course I do._ "Caroline, you don't understand."

"Who did it?" She whispered suddenly. Her eyes stared into his. He wasn't sure what the sadness in them was directed too though. "Who killed you?"

She cared?_ She cared._

"You don't want to know."

She stepped towards him. "Just tell me."

A pause.

"Tyler."

Why didn't she think that before? After all this time loving and mourning his death, he was the one who brought it on himself. Tyler. Tyler, her once loved. It made sense. He would sacrifice it all just so she couldn't be happy. Just to get that bit of revenge.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Twenty years. Twenty years of pure misery because a man couldn't move on. It didn't seem worth it. All those lives. Wasted.

She couldn't apologize. That wouldn't bring anyone back. It wouldn't make up for all the lost time. They were still broken. Things needed to be repaired. Nothing would be as it was.

"How?"

"He caught me in my dark period. I was vulnerable, unarmed, weak. He planned it exceptionally."

Her heart dropped at his words. Her past lover did this. He caused the death for everyone she loved, _his_ friends. Klaus had died and everything she had tried to push down, push away, came bubbling up to the surface.

For some reason she had the sudden urge to kiss him. To pull him close. To heal. It would be so easy now to finally give in. What was stopping her? For years she's had to deny herself of something she desired with all her soul. It's so hard to refuse something that's unbearable to be without. And here he was, willing and ready and she couldn't bring herself to take that last step.

"Klaus, I'm-"

"It's in the past, love. I've moved on."

She found that hard to believe but said nothing.

"Caroline."

She smiled. It was small, sad.

"Don't leave."

She didn't want too. She loves Paris, she loves this life. She loves...him.

"I don't know what I want."

"You're lying."

He leaned forward, his eyes locking with hers. She felt drawn to him, cast in a spell that made her feel at home. She couldn't move away. She was trapped in that gaze.

They were inches apart. His lips brushed past her cheek and she sucked in a breath. So close. So close. Her body reacted and her hands slipped into his, entangling in his fingers. The contact burned her skin. Everywhere he touched blazed. Forty years without so much as a phone call and now they were inches, seconds, from each other.

His eyes flickered up to hers. She was giving in. She was allowing him this proximity and he would surely take advantage of it.

"What do you want me to say, Klaus?"

"The truth. For once in your life, Caroline, just tell me what you _feel_."

She scoffed and turned away. "You wanna know what I feel?"

He waited, staring at her.

"I feel lost. I've just been wandering around all these years with no one! The second you died I lost everything. My friends. My family. _You_." She shook her head at his disbelief. "Yeah, I cried for you. I lied awake at night screaming because you were gone. Because I loved you and you didn't know it. I was alone. I _am_ alone! There's always been something missing and now that you're here I don't feel it anymore! And that scares the shit out of me!"

He was walking towards her. His eyes smiling.

_I'm here. I'm not going anywhere._ They whispered.

She wanted to refuse, the fear taking over. "Stop."

"No."

"You don't want me. I have episodes like that all the time. Sometimes I black out and don't wake up for days." She would throw anything at him now just so he would go away. The sheer thought of them together overwhelmed her. She thought of the disappointment from her friends, from her mother. That crushed her.

It didn't phase him though. "I'll take care of you."

"I slept with men and fed from them. I'm a monster." She shouted.

Another step. "Then I am surely the devil."

"I loved the man who killed you. I mourned him along with you. That's not love."

He shook his head. "Keyword..._loved_."

Her hands were shaking. "I'm a nut case! I really am! I don't sleep. I don't eat. I strave myself just to take away the pain. Who does that?"

"Someone who is hurt." Step. "Someone who is lonely." Step.

"You couldn't possibly love me."

"I've always loved you." There was no hesitation. No pause to stop and think. It flowed out naturally like water down a river, always never ending and free. His love for her was that of flowing water. Pure. Natural. Rough but beautiful. _Constant_.

The breeze blew through the window, rustling her hair. She stared at him, unable to utter a single word. Her body stood frozen. He stared helplessly. His hands flew up to her face, caressing her cheeks. Again the closeness, the contact. It felt surreal. After years of dreaming, wishing, hoping...she was finally right in front of him. This wasn't some figment of his imagination. This was reality.

Ever since she saw him she felt the attraction, the connection somehow. It was the evil that drew from his heart that made her come near. Perhaps it was the brokenness, the allure of darkness that she couldn't resist. How could one horrible, selfish man care only for some baby vampire? Some insignificant blonde who he barely knew?

Well because she challenged him. She made him stop and think. She made him question his actions, even if it were for a brief moment. He's not the same man he was a hundred years ago nor did he want to be. And he didn't leave her untouched either. Klaus showed her what being a first choice was like. She wasn't someone else's leftovers or something to settle on. As cliché as it might sound, from the moment he saw her he shifted. She wasn't like the others. She was strong. She held her head high and did as she pleased. She wasn't weak which he admired. He didn't want some pathetic child who couldn't look after herself. Caroline was far from that. She loved and cared and took care of herself which was something he could never do. Still can't do. But he would try for her. He'd do anything. For. Her.

"Can't you see, love? Can't you see that I'm not going anywhere? Why do you continue to push me away?"

She didn't have answers for him. She didn't know how she couldn't expect him. Everything about him scared her. It was the doubt, the fear, the not knowing that made her hands clammy and words come out jumbled. But forty years had been enough. She couldn't imagine being alone for another handful of years. It would be pure misery.

A tear slid down her cheek. She rested her forehead against his, breathing in shakily. He held her tightly, never wanting to let go. He'd take care of her, he'd watch over her for eternity just to numb the pain. Everything would be alright. She needed to trust him.

"I don't want to." She whispered. "I-" Could she say it? Could she really give in? Was she_ ready_?

"You don't need to say it. Just show me. _Show me_, Caroline."

She kissed him. Their lips met like it was the first time, not being able to get enough. Air wasn't needed, they'd fall completely before thinking of the insignificant. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her in so close. He hasn't touched another woman in years. After a while it just didn't feel right, it didn't feel the same. No girl could ever compare. And now to finally have someone, to have _her_, it was inconceivable.

Caroline felt the happiness. It overwhelmed her, consumed her soul to the very fullest and she relished in it. He sped and pushed her against the wall, his hands moving up and down. To feel her body again...

"You're perfect, Caroline." He whispered.

She felt like crying but kissed him harder. The lonely feeling left, disappeared into the back of her mind as his arms held her. His touch was gentle yet exploring and rough. He wanted to memorize every curve, every scar and every freckle on her body. They could spend a lifetime like this, he wouldn't mind.

He carried her into her room, placing her gingerly on the bed. Her blonde locks fanned out on the pillow and she smiled up at him. The fear faded. It lingered but she didn't notice it as much, not when he looked at her like that. His hands caressed her face, then shoulders, sliding down to her breasts then hips. She arched up, wanting nothing more than him.

"Klaus." She whispered, bringing his lips back to hers. "I'm so sorry." She didn't know why she was apologizing. But she felt the fear. She felt as it crept back into her mind. The doubts swirled. She didn't want to hurt him. She never wanted to cause him pain.

He pulled away, looking down at her in confusion. "Please, love, you don't have to apologize for anything. I love you." His thumb glided across her face as she frowned.

_I wish that was enough._ "I know." She wouldn't say it back, couldn't say it. The pain flashed across his face for a mere second, making her question whether it was there at all.

He continued kissing her, kissing every part of her as he whispered beautiful things in her ear. She discovered how much he truly cared for her, how much he longed for her all these years.

"I've missed you so much, sweetheart." He had said, his hands grazing her breasts.

She smiled. She couldn't stop smiling. He pleasured her until nightfall, his sweaty body collapsing on top of hers. His strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her in and kissing her forehead gently.

They laid in each other's arms and kissed, never being fully satisfied. Although she felt the fear, she couldn't have been happier. This was all she's ever wanted her in vampire life. She wanted to be loved and not just for a while but forever. She wanted someone to see the world with, someone to care for and most importantly...someone to make her feel whole again. And as his lips molded with hers, she felt the scars in her heart fading and the pain not just numbing but going away. She found herself learning to accept it, all the good and the bad. And perhaps that scared her the most. Was she ready for this? Was she ready to finally let go and_ move on_?

His lips trailed down her cheek and sucked on her neck, making a small moan escape her lips. She turned around to face him, wanting to look into his eyes and see that smile. That smile that made butterflies circle around in her stomach. That made the happiness almost unbearable.

His fingers slid down the side of her face. "I'll never leave you, Caroline. I'll never let you go."

She couldn't speak and only smiled, hushing him with her lips. His hands pulled her closer and she laid her head on his chest, listening to his even breathing. She gripped his hand tightly, not sure of what to do anymore. Her mind was telling her to flea and this time her heart didn't disagree. But then she looked at him, his face full of pure bliss and joy. He's never been this way before and it made her think otherwise.

Slowly she parted from him, throwing his shirt on from the floor. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched her, smiling wide. She was perfect in his clothes.

"Where are you off to, love?"

_I'm not leaving. I don't want to leave._ "I'm hungry."

He licked his lips and reached out to her. "You don't need to leave me for that."

She raised an eyebrow to him. Her hand settled in his and he pulled her close. He caressed her face and smiled. "Do you trust me?"

_Yes. No. Maybe. I want to._ She just nodded.

He kissed her before leaning his head to the side. She finally smiled, a real genuine smile, and bit into his neck, finding satisfaction in the way his eyes rolled back in his head from pleasure. It was better than a blood bag. He tasted wonderful.

When she pulled away she licked her lips. His arms snaked around her and she climbed onto his lap.

"How was that?"

"I loved it."

His lips found hers. He yawned surprisingly and brought her down beside him.

"Get some rest." He whispered, his eyes fluttering shut.

Caroline couldn't bring herself to sleep. She's never been more awake in her entire life. He was so happy, why couldn't she feel that way? Why couldn't she be okay with this? And as much as she tried to convince herself that it was nothing, it turned into something greater. She wasn't ready. She needed more time. This wasn't right, not now anyway. Caroline knew one day it could be, one day they would have their happiness. But she still grieved, she still felt the hole. She needed to be somewhat healed before she let herself love. But he wouldn't understand. He never would.

She waited for some time, trying to burn this memory into her brain. She didn't want to forget this because it was the best part of her existence. Klaus was the one thing she needed in life, the one thing _he_ needed in life. They completed each other. But the timing was off. Their love wouldn't die. It couldn't.

A tear slid down her cheek as she entangled herself from him. She left his shirt on and threw on jeans, tucking it in tightly. The empty duffle bag laid by her door and she threw in all her necessities before glancing back at him. He wouldn't understand. He wouldn't allow her to leave, not when they had that night, not when he tasted a bit of the future. Her heart ached. She didn't want to leave. But she slung the bag over her shoulder and flashed away, leaving a tiny note beside him.

The sun shined on his face, making him stir and stretch out. But his arms reached a cold, empty space as his fingers brushed a piece of paper. Immediately he flashed up, his body standing over this little envelope. It taunted him. His anger consumed him. She couldn't have. She didn't. Why?

A stubborn tear streamed down his cheek as he picked it up.

_Klaus,_

_I know I don't say it often, at all really, but I love you. I love you with all I have. You will find me again one day but for now I need time. Last night was wonderful, I couldn't have asked for more. I hope in time you find it in yourself to forgive me._

_I love you._

_Caroline._

He punched a wall. He ripped the place apart. He screamed at the top of his lungs. She was gone. He let her slip away. She could be half way across the world by now, he didn't know. He knew nothing. He had her and now she was gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She left him.

He loves her.

But she loves him.

She loves him.

_She loves him._

**_She loves him._**

And that's what he held onto.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Part two is coming soon and then that will be the end! Read and please reveiw! Thanks **


	2. Part 2

He wandered.

Paris was filled with Pain. The ignorance of America annoyed him. He never liked China. His sister dominated Spain. A depressed Kol lived in Germany. And Elijah remained indifferent as he traveled through England. Klaus didn't visit them, he couldn't bring himself to face them. He ignored those places before finally settling in Rome. It's a place she's always wanted to go. Why not wait for her there?

He must have read that letter a million times. His mind somehow couldn't grasp that fact that she was gone. That he had her and she slipped away.  
For a while he sat on that bed, staring down at the little scrap of paper with her scrawlings. He could tell how much of a rush she was in by the way her y dragged and the e at the end of her name curved. But with the anger he possessed, the letter was destroyed in the matter of seconds. He couldn't look at it anymore. She left him. They had their night and she _left_.

He spent ten years in pure anger, ripping off any head that didn't agree with him. Perhaps it was the wrong way to go about things, perhaps he didn't care. He sat in his mansion, in the middle of nowhere, drinking from beautiful women and killing everything in sight. No one visited him. He heard nothing of Caroline. Life was misery and he relished in it.

* * *

"Caroline."

Her head snapped up from the book she was currently consumed in. He stood over her, curiosity and amazement swirling around on his face. She smiled wide. What a pleasant surprise.

"Elijah." She stood immediately and leaned in for a hug. He wasn't much for physical contact but gave in for her. Caroline was much loved throughout his family, especially by him. He respected her _and_ her decision to leave his brother. If only his siblings saw that.

"I hope you're well."

She shrugged. "I'm okay. Please, will you join me?"

He nodded and took a seat across from her. She sipped her coffee and smiled.

"How are you?"

"As good as I can be, I suppose. The years are long, Caroline."

She frowned slightly. Her eyes softened. "I know." She murmured.

"Are you enjoying your stay in London? I hadn't expected you to come here. This doesn't seem like your kind of place." According to Klaus she liked quietness, she liked being secluded. Elijah was surprised she wasn't on a beach somewhere bathing in the sun.

Honestly, she didn't know why she was here either. In her time of travel she's visited nearly every place in the world. London had stayed mystery to her. She didn't want to stay long, perhaps a few weeks at the most.

"I wanted to try something different. I've been everywhere."

Elijah smiled. "How _was_ your travel?" He truly wanted to know. His days have been so lonely, filled with nothing. The one person he wanted in life has been gone for years now. They say time heals all but perhaps it only numbs the pain, never truly allowing it to leave.

_Awful. Horrible. Lonely._ "It was nice." Was all she could muster.

He nodded. "I see."

She fidgeted, tapping her foot anxiously on the concrete. He looked as if he was about to say something then stopped. She tried to avert her gaze but she couldn't. Questions were burning on the tip of her tongue. Elijah was always open, he was always ready to help. But would he help with this? Did he understand at all?

"Caroline."

She looked at him, frowning.

"Niklaus might be the last person you want to discuss right now. But please, hear me out."

Tears were welling up in her eyes. She bit her lip to keep them at bay.

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm not saying you should go back to him because I don't know what you feel. I don't want you to be unhappy. But Niklaus...I have never seen him so torn up. I went to visit him a few years back when news traveled of his outbursts. He-" Elijah shook his head, wincing. "That wasn't someone I could call a brother. Even in his worst times I still saw Niklaus, I saw my brother. But this _Klaus_ that has surfaced...I don't know what to call him. You know him better than anyone, Caroline, you know how he deals with things. And this...I cannot bear to see him. I cannot." His emotion twisted his face. He swallowed hard.

She saw a tear slide down his cheek and reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly. "What if he doesn't take me back?"

He scoffed slightly. "Then his humanity is surely gone. But I have no doubt in my mind that he won't run to you. He's waited and waited for you through all these years. He's given you the time to heal. I would call you selfish if you continue on with this foolishness. You love him more than anyone. It's time to finally give into it."

Caroline wiped her tears away. "He'll be so angry with me. And what if I can't bring him back? What if I've truly lost him?"

Elijah had thought the same thing. He ran it through his mind a million times. Has his brother finally flung himself of the edge, never to return to the world? That thought haunted his soul.

"I can honestly say that I don't know what the future holds. It's been years since I've seen my brother. I do not know of his condition or how he perceives life today. You will have to discover that yourself."

She nodded weakly, trying to sit straighter.

"He's in Rome."

Caroline stopped.

"In the home he acquired for the two of you many years ago."

Her lip trembled.

"Please, I beg of you, Caroline. _Go to him_."

She gazed up at him.

"Save him."

* * *

Caroline knew right where he would be. They had picked out the house in a drunken state in his bedroom back home. She had mentioned something suitable, something far away and quiet. They knew they wouldn't be bothered since the bedroom would be their most occupied space. But that's how they wanted it. They wanted to be together, they wanted forever. And here she was...wasting it.

She packed her bags that night. Her train ticket laid on the nightstand. A glass of wine sat on the coffee table. She leaned back on the couch, sighing. In less than a day she would see him. In less than a day he could be screaming at her or holding her. In less than a day they could be together.

She took a deep breath and lied back down, begging for sleep to take her away. This journey would be the longest of her life. She would need all the rest she could manage.

* * *

Her breathing halted. She gripped the duffle bag tighter.

The house was massive, as if it was built for a true king. It screamed of Klaus. She tried to steady herself as she whispered encouraging words to her heart.

_Everything' gonna be okay._

_Stop being such a baby, Caroline._

_You'll be fine._

She wasn't even two feet from the car when they approached her. Two hybrids cornered her, snarling and growling as she stared blankly.

"Who are you?" The blonde one said, looking her up and down.

"I'm-"

The brunette shook his head. "You're not supposed to be here."

She was older than the two of them combined. She was stronger, wiser. But with one bite she was surely a goner. Caroline kept her tone calm, her eyes never off theirs.

"I'm Caroline Forbes. I came to see Klaus."

The blonde raised an eyebrow to her. "Mr. Mikealson doesn't have..._guests_." He motioned to her baggage. "Unless you're a portable blood bag I'm going to have it ask you to leave."

She rolled her eyes. "Please." She scoffed. "Step aside."

The brunette sunk his claws into her shoulder. "I suggest you listen to my friend."

She didn't even wince. In one swift movement his heart lied on the ground. The blonde stumbled back, not sure of what to do. He tried to say something, do something, but nothing came.

"Now I _suggest_ you take me to see Klaus."

Within minutes more hybrids surrounded her. Two grabbed hold of her arms while the others formed a tight circle around her. She laid still as they dragged her into the mansion. Her breathing quickened and she felt as if she would pass out. This was the last thing she expected of him. By the way Elijah described it, Klaus was entirely alone. He had no companions, no slaves. It was just himself.  
They threw her into his study, shooting a few vervain laced bullets into her shoulder. They didn't hurt as much anymore but it still stung. She sat cross legged on the floor as she dug them out of her skin.

He was coming. She heard him.

The door burst open. Her eyes darted up. He froze.

Silence.

Their eyes locked in an un breakable gaze.

_What?_

_How?_

_Why?_

He couldn't fathom it. He couldn't even begin to realize who sat before him.

Caroline.

_Caroline._

_My sweet Caroline._

She was injured. He wanted to help. She didn't come close. She didn't move at all.

He watched her. She was beautiful, she was always _beautiful_.

Fifteen years had passed. Fifteen long, excruciating years. It was the only period of his life where he actually felt time. The blood helped it along but not by much. All he saw was her face. All he heard was her laugh. All he felt was her love.

Caroline attempted a smile instead a choked sob escaped her lips. She didn't realize how much she missed him until now. He looked lost. His forehead was creased, his eyes were scrunched up and a permanent frown scarred his lips. She couldn't help but feel responsible. It was because of her his damaged state worsened.

Klaus flashed in front of her, figuring he would take his chances. She wouldn't be here if she didn't want to. She wouldn't have brought those bags. She wouldn't be _crying_.

His thumb glided across her face, wiping away her fallen tears.  
"_Caroline_." His voice broke. A tear slid down his cheek. It was as if his words came out as a question. His heart wouldn't let him believe it. He almost smiled.

"Hi." She squeaked out, her face twisted up in a half smile. It was surreal seeing him, feeling him again. She only experienced that in dreams.

He chuckled lowly. "Hello." That voice made chills run up her spine. He loved the feel of her body reacting to him. It showed him her emotions, the ones that were hard to decipher.

She licked her lips as her eyes darted up to his. "I'm so sorry."

There was no anger inside of him. That disappeared ten years ago. Sadness took its place. All he wanted was her. All he needed was her. If she hadn't came back today he would have found her himself. He couldn't go on another day.

His lips pressed gently to her cheek. "_Shh_."

She sobbed into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her tightly against his body. This was how it was supposed to be. All this time. It shouldn't have been spent any other way.

"I'm so sorry, Nik. I'm so sorry." She pressed her lips to his neck softly, letting them linger for a moment. Her eyes closed to the feeling of his arms. So strong. So rough yet so gentle on her. There wasn't a better feeling.

He pulled away and held her face in his hands. "Stop. I won't allow it."

"I made you this way. It's because of me."

He wanted to disagree. He wanted to tell her how wrong she was. But she wasn't. His loss of her changed him completely. Klaus isn't the same as he was fifteen years ago. His heart is colder, his humanity is hanging on by a thread and that still little heart of his is broken in two. Screams ring out in the hallways at night from his nightmares. His eyes can't close without her face flashing through his head. She was _everywhere_. His own brother won't look at him. And that's what she did. She hurt him.

Caroline bit her lip, noticing his silence. "I'm so sorry. I just...I wasn't ready for it. You have to understand my mother had just died a month before we met again. My head wasn't right. I felt it breaking and you...you're so much. You're everything and that overwhelmed me to the fullest." Her fingers grazed his. "When we were together, I wanted to be perfect for you. Nik, you don't deserve some damaged girl. And I was...I am, _damaged_."

_You're perfect. Beautiful. My light. My love. My world. _

He could only stare blankly.

"I want your forgiveness. I may not deserve it but I need it." She didn't realize she was holding her breath. She flinched at the sudden touch to her face. Tears streamed down her cheek. Her lips trembled. The bullets still stung. She waited.

Klaus had no words for her. Here this woman, the love of his existence, stood crumbling, crying and begging for _his_ forgiveness, for his mercy. She shook in his arms and that made the very core of his soul shudder. There was nothing to be sorry for. Nothing to cry about. It mattered that she came back. That she showed her face from the shadows she hid in all these years. _Returning was her redemption._

"Look at me, Caroline."

She didn't want to. She didn't want to be turned away.

"_Sweetheart_."

Her eyes flickered up to the name.

"Those were merely mistakes made. Don't dwell on them."

"Say I'm forgiven." She whispered.

"But-"

"Say it."

A sigh escaped his lips. "I forgave you the minute I saw you sitting on the ground."

She stopped.

"You needed time to heal and unfortunately that didn't involve me. But you don't seem to grasp the fact that we have forever. We have all of eternity to make up for those mistakes." He smiled, just something small. "But can you forgive me?" He motioned around him. "For all of this?"

Caroline kissed his jaw line. Slow. Longing. Her lips lingering before looking up to him. "I can't judge you, Nik. I've killed too."

"No offense, love, but I doubt it was even close to mine."

She averted her gaze. "It's how you..._deal_."

He caressed her face. "It'll stop."

"Thank you."

Everything went silent. They stood, staring and relishing in the reality they were so consumed in. Fifty five years. Fifty five years of torture, of pain, of no breaks and so many tears. Nothing held her back.

He felt sure.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. He kissed away the pain, slowly removing the blood stained cardigan down her arms and onto the floor. Her wounds were healed, only dried blood remained.

"I'll have a word with them tomorrow." He mumbled against her skin.

She gasped as his hands traveled down further, resting and squeezing her bottom hard. "I wouldn't worry about it." Her lips trailed down his neck, sucking hard on his pulsating artery.

He smirked. "You'll need my help one day."

Caroline brought his lips to hers, passion filling their mouths. She entangled her hands through his hair and whispered his name.

"I need _you_ now."

She wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him for dear life. He licked his lips and kissed her again before taking her down the hallway to his bedroom. His hands traveled up and down her body as he sped to the room. Klaus flung her onto the bed, making her giggle and squeal as he climbed on top of her.

"Niklaus." She chuckled, grabbing his necklaces and pulling him down. Her eyes searched his face. He looked...happy. That lost expression on his face, it disappeared. He was found. She brought him back from the darkness. Her returned light shined through and lit up his world. "_I love you_." She breathed.

Klaus stared down at his beloved. She was breathtaking. And she loved him. He finally heard it with his own ears. It wasn't scribbled down in some letter. She said it. She meant it.

He removed the rest of her clothes before kissing her once again. His hands grabbed everything he could manage, his lips memorized her chest and his eyes devoured hers. Fifteen years since he's touched her, fifteen years since he's felt pure joy.

"I love you, Caroline."

She smiled against his lips as his hands cupped her breasts. He squeezed and kissed and caressed, making little noises escape from her mouth. And when they were one he moved in her slowly, wanting her to feel everything. She sunk her nails in his back, scraping and crawling her way to the edge.

"Nik." She whispered.

A flame ignited in them as their lips met. This kiss was different. There was more desire, more passion and fire. Too much time had passed. Not once in their lives have they truly spent time together, happy. Something always stood in the way. There was always a problem. But as they laid together now, everything finally felt...okay.

Klaus collapsed on top of her, his arms snaking around her waist. He pulled her close, kissing her lips and neck before grabbing onto her hand. It felt so natural to be with her, like they were meant for it all along.

Her leg draped over his and her fingers traced circles on his back. She breathed out happily and yawned.

"I crossed oceans for you, Nik." She said, yawning again.

"Sleep, love." His lips pressed to hers. "I'll ravish you later."

Caroline chuckled and rolled herself on top of him, nestling her head in the crook of his neck. His strong arms encircled around her once more, squeezing her tight. It was the first time in what felt like forever that she was okay. She felt safe. She felt _whole_. And it was all because of this one man. Caroline found it amazing how just one simple person, no matter their past or qualities, could complete you. One touch from Klaus and it's as if she was never broken.  
In the matter of minutes she fell asleep in his arms. Her breathing steadied, finally slowly down. She licked her lips and smiled slightly which made him smirk. He couldn't help but hope she was dreaming of him.

* * *

The bed was empty when she awoke. A bare sheet covered her exposed body and the smell of blood lingered in the air. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and gasped as a hybrid burst through the door.

"Oh my God." Her cheeks flushed red as the blonde from yesterday stared at her blankly.

"Uh." He didn't know what to make of the situation. He wasn't sure if he should be attacking her or running as far away as possible.

A familiar cracking sound echoed throughout the room as the limp blonde fell to the floor. Klaus stood raging over the body, glaring down at his minion. How dare he enter his chambers with not so much as a bloody knock.

"Nik." Caroline huffed, rolling her eyes as he walked to her. She took in the sight of his bare chest and smiled wide.

"You're mine only, love. The boy deserved it."

She sat up, letting the sheet fall to her lap as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Where were you?"

He kissed her lips quickly before walking towards the window. "I had business to attend to."

"Like...?"

"Can't it be a surprise?"

She shrugged, not really enjoying the idea of one. "I guess so."

He chuckled deeply and grabbed his sketch pad, reaching over for his pencil.

"Are you coming back to me?"

Klaus smiled and made his way comfortably next to her. She snuggled on his chest as his pencil glided across the paper. The silence was soothing. His breathing made her relax. Not once had any horrible thought crossed her mind. No pain. No reminders. But as she lied there she thought. The memories came back. She gasped and sat up, her breathing coming out in huffs.

His eyes widened. "Caroline?" He reached for her face and she winced.

"I'm-" She shook her head, frowning at him. "I'm sorry."

"Calm down. Everything's okay."

She nodded her head slowly, trying to regain control. But the images came. Bonnie's face. Elena's eyes. Katherine's smirk. Elijah's sorrow. Kol's depression. Stefan's heart... It was all too much.

"Do you ever think-"

Klaus stopped drawing. "What?"

She didn't say anything.

"Love, please."

Caroline bit her lip. "That _it's not fair_?" She swallowed. "That we shouldn't have gotten this ending?"

He knew what she was referring to. His brothers. His miserable, depressed, despair struck brothers. _Her friends_.

Bonnie's dead. The only person Kol had ever shown interest in died. And Elijah, a man of honor, a man of his word, failed to protect the one woman who never protected him. He thought she could handle herself in this world but such a simple thing led to her demise. It made Klaus look at Caroline differently. It made him love her more, if that was even possible. But for once in his life he felt grateful.

"From time to time perhaps."

She twisted her hands together. "I wish there was a way they could be happy."

"They'll come around." What else could he say?

She raised an eyebrow. "Would you _come around_ if you lost me? If I _died_?"

He stiffened. He'd surely die if she perished. How could she speak of such a thing?

"Caroline."

"I just feel bad." She looked down to her hands. "They loved them. _I_ loved them. It shouldn't have ended like this."

He couldn't say much, not until he was sure. For decades he's been working with witches, trying to find a way around their concept of "balance". The people most important to him are walking around in misery. There had to be some way to bring them back.

Caroline sighed when he remained silent, trying to hold back the tears as best as she could. The sadness, at times, consumed her to the fullest. And as the anniversary of their deaths approached, she found it hard to cope.

She got up from the bed and grabbed her robe from the duffle bag.

"Where are you off to?" He said from the silence.

"Just need a walk." She whispered.

Klaus flashed to the door, blocking her way.

"Come on…."

"My hybrids do not know of you yet. I prefer to keep it that way."

Her eyes narrowed. "I can take care of myself."

He noticed how her tone shifted, how the sorrow in her eyes became apparent.

Tears glistened them as she looked up to him.

"Caroline."

She shook her head, trying to rip herself from his grip. He felt her turning away, distancing herself like last time.

"Don't do that. Don't shut me out."

She took a deep breath. She didn't want to fight, she didn't want to upset him. But this is what came in the package of Caroline. Her grief. It would never go away unless somehow, her family was brought back to her.

"I'm not." _I'm sorry_. "I just need air." _I won't leave you, I promise_.

He closed his eyes tightly.

_Let go for five minutes._

"I suppose just the west wing."

She smiled. "I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow to her.

"Really."

Klaus kissed her.

"I'll see you later." She whispered.

He watched her walk away, disappearing into the darkness of the hall. She didn't like to be suffocated, she liked to have time to herself. And now more than ever he had to give it to her.

A hybrid approached him suddenly, out of breath as he gasped.

"What?" Klaus snapped, looking the boy up and down.

"She's here to see you."

Klaus froze. His eyes darted to where Caroline had gone off to and then back to the hybrid. "There's a blonde woman staying with me. She goes by the name of Caroline. I want you to watch over her while I'm gone. If _anything_ happens to her, you'll answer to me." He sped back in the room to retreave his shirt. "I should be back later. Tell her I'm sorry."

The hybrid nodded and flashed down the hallway after her.

* * *

"So it can be done?" Klaus was nursing a glass of bourbon in his hand as he leaned back in his chair.

The witch, Arianna, smiled. "I can try. But I have to warn you there _will_ be a price. There has to be a balance."

He nodded. "I just want them back."

She smirked up at the ancient hybrid. "And it shall be done."

* * *

**Hey I hope you guys liked this part! I know I said I was stopping here by how could I with an ending like this? Part three is going to be filled with feels so expect a longer update period. I would love to know what you guys think so please review! Enjoy :)**


	3. Part 3

_Soundtrack:_

_Fireflies and Songs by Sara Grooves_

_Almost Lover by A fine Frenzy_

_My Immortal by Evanescence (Especially at the end just FYI)_

_I know you care by Ellie Goulding_

_Dauðalogn by Sigur Ros_

* * *

She had been alone for a few weeks, roaming the house while Klaus stayed away on "business". Everything was still being kept a secret as he claimed it would be worth the surprise. Caroline didn't believe him though, not on this.

Before he left he promised answers on his return. He swore by it. Klaus normally wasn't a man of his word but to her he had no choice. Caroline revealed everything to him, she only deserved the same. Not knowing ate her up inside as her mind only wandered to the worse.

What if it was her safety?

_Their_ safety?

What if his siblings were in danger?

The possibilities were endless.

He wouldn't call or send messages. He only left her with instructions to wait and stay put, saying that he would return soon. That he loved her.

Caroline just couldn't forget the look on his face as he stood by the door. His eyes wouldn't take to hers. He didn't react to her touch. It was as if he turned numb.

"Nik, what's wrong?" She whispered, her hands slipping into his back pockets. Her eyes flickered up to his as she drew near.

His throat was tight as he avoided eye contact. "I'm tired, love."

"You're just upset that you're leaving me." She tried to make light of things. "These past few weeks have been great."

Klaus finally looked down at her, offering a weak smile.

She was breath taking in her simple sundress and bare feet. Her blonde locks were twisted into two braids that hung past her shoulders. He loved her hair long. But the secret he kept tore him slowly apart. Just the mere knowledge of what was to come...he didn't know what to think or even what to say.

How could he tell her? How could he reveal something that would crush her? He had to know for sure. No words would be uttered until he held the facts in his hands.

"I'll miss you." He whispered, his eyes locking with hers. He felt his heart sank as only happiness brightened her face.

She giggled. "Well I'll make it up to you when you get back." She softly pressed her lips to his, savoring the taste and feel of it all.

His hands slid down her back and he pulled her closer to him, tightly. What if this was the last time? What if he would never feel her again? This could be it.

Caroline noticed the sudden desire, the passion and longing. It didn't make sense to her but she said nothing and gave in, her lips moving against his.

That was the last time she's heard of him. It's been weeks now. And as she sat by the window she wondered if there was more to it than the separation. Her eyes closed tightly as she leaned back into the chair. A sigh escaped her lips.

_What is he hiding? What won't he tell me?_

A hybrid entered the room and stood by the door.

"What?" She snapped.

"I was told to watch over you."

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the window. Klaus would receive nothing on his return now. Her anger only grew with each passing minute. She didn't need someone to watch over her, she could take care of herself.

* * *

Klaus sat at a café in the buzzing city of New Orleans. Even after all this time not much has changed in his beloved town. It still screamed of witchcraft and reeked of alcohol.

He sipped his bourbon as he continued to wait for the witch. She was late, which he found odd, but didn't mind the time alone. His mind wandered to Caroline. She was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment. This vagueness the witch had given him was slowly driving him crazy. The whole mystery of the situation killed him. Arianna continued on with her nonsense of balance, of a so called _price to be paid_ for the action he wanted completed. And yet the price was still kept a secret, apparently to be revealed tonight.

"Niklaus." A female voice sounded behind him.

He smirked as she made her way in front of him. "Arianna."

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting. There were things that needed my attention." She took her seat and spread her books out on the table.

Witches had finally regained their territory in the town. Vampires had been run out and witches took their rightful place back on top. Only few are welcomed back and since Klaus helped the witches destroy Marcel, he was an exception.

"Not at all. It gave me time to collect my thoughts. You've been keeping me on the edge of my seat these past few weeks."

She smiled. "Well I had to make sure I was correct with my assumptions. Balance is tricky. I didn't want to give out the wrong information."

He raised an eyebrow. "So you have it? You know?"

Arianna only nodded, flipping through the pages in her book.

"Care to share it?"

"You have an idea, Niklaus. I'm only going to confirm it."

He sighed slightly, his mind going straight to Caroline. "It's true then."

"What you're asking is for me to bring back five _supernatural_ beings from the other side. A few humans won't suffice. But an original like yourself..."

Klaus downed the rest of his drink. "There's no way for me to stay? We can't work around it?"

"I've spent the weeks searching for a way around it. Not even experts in black magic could do it. I only tried so hard because I know how strong your love for that woman is, how much you love each other. You're doing this all for her."

He wouldn't breakdown in front of this witch. Although his fears were putting his emotions on overdrive, he kept his face composed. Caroline's image flashed through his mind and a calming effect began to set in.

"I can give you time though, that's what I've managed. Perhaps a few days after your loved ones returned. It'll give you enough time for a goodbye." She said quietly, not wanting to enrage him or have something wrong slip through her lips. She could feel his insides churning, his emotions running wild as his unbeating heart swelled.

Klaus only nodded, staring off into the distance.

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way. Are you sure you want to go through with it?"

He had contemplated that his whole journey here. But even though the weeks they shared together were beautiful, amazing and blissful, he could tell Caroline wasn't right. He wasn't enough to make her happy. A sort of sadness took over at night when she was alone. It consumed her to the fullest and he hated feeling helpless. But by doing this he was helping her, healing her. Caroline was strong. As long as she had her family his death would be bearable. It had to be.

"Yes." He whispered.

She nodded. "Then I'll meet you back home on the anniversary. The connection will be strongest then and it'll be easier to obtain their souls. I'll be seeing you, Niklaus." Arianna stood and smiled, collecting her things.

"Thank you, love."

Arianna said nothing as she walked down the street. Her heart broke for the original. Although his past was tainted with murderer, torture and blood, he finally found love. It was redeeming in her eyes, the goodness that sprouted from him. She found it a shame he was giving it all up for his love's family.

* * *

Klaus stood in front of his home. His chest ached. He wanted to be alone. But he's been away for too long. Caroline was waiting. She missed him, as he missed her.

He barely took a step when she darted out of the house. The hybrids had a heart attack as she bolted and they ran after her at full speed. But with one look at Klaus they halted, backing slowly away as she jumped into his arms.

"You're back!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. All her previous anger had dissipated as the sheer joy of seeing him again overwhelmed her.

A low chuckle rumbled through his chest as he breathed her scent in. His arms tightened around her as he dropped his bags. Nothing felt as good as her. He would miss this the most.

She pulled away and smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"More than you'll ever know."

"It got lonely here. This place is too big. Maybe we can look around for something smaller." She placed a kiss on his lips. "I do want to go back to Paris."

He winced internally. _They_ wouldn't be able to go. Perhaps later in her life she could but not with him. He wondered if he'd be able to see her do it, or anything for the matter. Death was the biggest mystery of all. That scared him the most.

"We'll see, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

They walked back to the house, arm in arm with their lips glued together. Klaus tried to savor it, tried slow her eagerness as his hands memorized every curve of her body. She noticed this and moved along with him but it was no use.

"Nik." She giggled. They had just reached their room.

He slammed the door shut. "Caroline."

"We have time for that later. I want you now."

_What if there is no later?_

When would he tell her? How would he tell her?

He only smiled, nodding slightly as he removed her shirt.

They never got around to the later part as the Mikaelson siblings began to arrive. Klaus had promptly invited them in time for the anniversary. Arianna's return would be fast approaching with only a few days left. Everyone had to be here.

Caroline watched closely as he dressed himself. Ever since Klaus arrived he was different. There was more passion, more fire in the way he touched and talked to her. His kisses were longing, the sex was full of desire, eagerness and heat. She couldn't explain the sudden change. Perhaps it was from the time spent away.

That's what she told herself.

"Caroline." Rebekah smiled wide as her favorite blonde sister rounded the hallway. She stood from the chair she was sitting in and leaned in for a hug.

"Bekah." Caroline murmured into her hair. "It's been too long."

She rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't have been if my invitations to Spain hadn't been getting lost in the mail. I had a beach waiting for us and beautiful servers with accents."

"She already has a man with an accent." Klaus said as he entered the room.

"One more doesn't hurt." She chuckled with a wink.

They sat on the couch and chatted. Klaus watched from the window as a black SUV pulled up in the driveway. A rather chipper Kol stepped out, practically skipping his way to the front door. When a hybrid wouldn't let him in his heart was thrown to the ground.

"You know those hybrids aren't easy to make." Klaus said once his brother entered the room.

"Then teach them some manners and I won't have to end them all."

The blondes on the couch immediately stood at the sound of his voice. Rebekah went first and tackled him, pecking a kiss on his cheek before giving Caroline her turn. Kol hugged his best friend, shoving the pain away as he thought of _her_ friend.

_Bonnie._

But he missed her...he missed them.

"I'm so glad you're here." Caroline whispered. "I haven't seen you in decades."

"Well, darling, you knew where I was." He smirked.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, brother, but no wonder she stayed away. I don't think anyone was brave enough to visit."

"Which brother are you referring too? Because there's a class A murderer among us, you know."

Caroline sighed and looked to Klaus. He didn't seem affected as he only smiled and shrugged. There was no changing the deeds he's committed so why deny them now, so close to death?

"When is Elijah supposed to be arriving?" Caroline quickly changed the subject, feeling the mood shifting to unpleasant topics.

There was a stillness creeping into the room.

"Now." A voice echoed from the door.

All heads turned as a man in a suit walked through. He fixed his tie and smiled up at his family.

"Long time no see, Caroline." Elijah chuckled as his family rushed to see him.

Klaus and Caroline exchanged a look.

_I'll explain later._ She said with her eyes.

"How is the happy couple?" He said while pulling away from Rebekah. They all seated themselves as glasses of blood were passed around.

Caroline smiled and grabbed Klaus' hand. "Besides his little trip away, it's been perfect."

Kol rolled his eyes and made a gagging sound. "I hope you didn't call us here to rub your romance in our faces. I didn't travel hundreds of miles to be around love birds for weeks."

Rebekah winced. "I'm afraid I agree."

Elijah remained silent.

"I wish I could tell you the reason behind this." Caroline said. "But Klaus has insisted it be a secret."

"I hate surprises." Kol muttered, rolling his eyes in his glass.

Rebekah shrugged. "It could be fun, depending on what it is."

"It better be. He left me for weeks on business for it."

Klaus sighed and looked to her. "You won't get over it, will you?"

"You do have forever to make up for it, brother." Elijah said.

_No, actually I don't._ "I suppose you're right." His grip on Caroline's hand tightened and she looked to him worriedly.

Something wasn't right.

She stood abruptly, feeling suddenly angry with him. "Bekah, do you want to go shopping? I'm dying to get out since I've been confined here for weeks."

Rebekah smiled deviously. "Let's do some damage."

The girls began to walk out when Klaus spoke. "Take a few hybrids with you, just in case."

They rolled their eyes.

"Honestly, Nik, what will those fools of for us? Carry our bags?" Rebekah laughed.

They paused.

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm going to find Danny and Mike. They've been aggravating me so much this week." Caroline skipped happily away as Rebekah ran down the hall for her bags.

The men in the room watched them with pure amazement. Elijah and Kol sensed the tension between the couple and the sudden shopping trip did seem odd. Their eyes were on Klaus, prying for answers.

"What's going on, brother?" Kol spoke first.

"Nothing. She's just holding a grudge over me, that's all." He snapped his fingers as the hybrids came in, a blood bag already in hand. All this stress was making him hungry, more blood thirsty as the days wore on.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. He knew his brother better than anyone. He knew when the truth was being withheld. "Perhaps there's more to it?"

"Caroline is stubborn. We all know that. Just stop with the questions." Klaus snapped.

Kol and Elijah exchanged a glance.

"We'll be back later." Rebekah called out.

"Keep your phone with you." Klaus could feel his anxiety rising. He should be there with her, not discussing nonsense with his brothers.

He could hear her sigh from across the room.

"Love you too, Nik."

Klaus downed the rest of his blood. He stood.

"I'll be in the study." He stormed out as the front door slammed shut.

Kol scoffed and leaned back into the chair. "Don't you just love family?"

"More than you'll ever know." Elijah whispered, shaking his head slightly as his eyes remained on Klaus' empty seat.

* * *

The coming days remained tense. Rebekah and Caroline kept to themselves, gossiping and making up for all the lost time. The men found their own rooms around the house, living in their own little worlds as the anniversary came.

That day was tough in the beginning. Kol left completely, leaving his cellphone on the table as he darted for the woods. Rebekah tried on clothes as thoughts of Stefan swirled through her mind. Elijah said nothing as he locked himself away in the study. And Caroline sat in her bedroom, legs crossed and hands folded together. She didn't want to be alone but Klaus' whereabouts were a mystery.

* * *

He stood in the backyard, a few miles away from the house. Arianna was chanting in the middle of a circle, candles lit around her as the flames shot up to the air. Personal belongings of each friend surrounded her and she cut her hand as the blood poured into a cup. Klaus watched intently, holding his breath the entire time.

"They're very eager to return." Arianna mumbled. "Katerina is first in line."

He rolled his eyes. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Five souls you want to return?"

Klaus nodded.

"Elena Gilbert, Katerina Petrova, Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett."

In the matter of seconds they began slowly to appear in front of him. Elena and Damon clung together, taking in their new surroundings. Katherine smirked, placing her hands on her hips as she gazed at Klaus. Stefan was surprisingly frowning. And Bonnie stood speechless, tears welling up in her eyes. The group of friends hugged before turning their attention to Klaus.

"You did this." The Gilbert girl was smiling. "Thank you."

Stefan was shaking his head, an angered look appearing on his face.

"Can we see them?" Bonnie asked.

He looked to Katherine. "Elijah is in my study." His eyes turned to Stefan. "Bekah is drowning her sorrows out in clothes." To Elena. "Caroline is in her room." Then to Bonnie. "Kol disappeared a while ago. I would prefer it if you wait here until he returns."

They dashed off in different directions. But Stefan stayed.

"What are you doing?" He snapped. Being on the other side, Stefan was in complete awe as he watched this ridiculousness unfold. How could he do this to Caroline? How could he leave her behind?

Klaus sighed. "You don't understand."

Stefan scoffed. "She'll be devastated. She'll never be the same again."

He finally snapped. "Don't you dare tell me what's best for her!" Klaus began pacing, his voice choking up. "I'm not enough anymore! She loves me, I love her but it's _not enough_. I can't listen to her cry at night for her family any longer. I can't watch her walk around in despair over this. I am a small price to pay for her happiness. She _will_ get through this because she has her family back."

Stefan remained conflicted. He didn't know what to make of it anymore. On some levels Klaus was right, but only on some. He wasn't sure if Caroline could make it. Through the years he's watched over her, watched her long for him. She's been the happiest he's ever seen her in these weeks. Stefan felt like this was the wrong way to go about things. And yet here he stood, alive, and it was all because of Klaus.

"You better tell her by tonight or I will."

When Stefan disappeared Klaus kicked a tree down with his foot, screaming at the top of his lungs.

* * *

The study was dark and cold, filled with an endless supply of the finest liquor in Western Europe. It was old and aging, fully capable of numbing his pain. Elijah wasn't much of a drinker but today was the exception.

Today was the only day he allowed himself to feel. To think of her. Otherwise the pain was too overwhelming, the grief took over. Elijah was all about composure. But now he gave it up, not strong enough to hold up the act.

His thoughts were consumed by her.

_Katerina._

Her laugh echoed throughout the room. She was never one for romantic gestures or sweet little things. Somehow though, she completed him. He saw past her selfish ways and her conniving schemes because under all of that was a lost woman. She had been on the run for most of her life and learned how to take care of herself. That changed her. The will to survive shaped her into who she was. He admired that. Admired her strength.

A tear broke free and streamed down his face. He had their whole life planned out. A home was purchased for the two in London. She picked it out herself. It amazed home how much her character changed when they were alone. The sweet, innocent Katerina peeked out of her shell. It was the side of her he missed the most.

He longed for her.

His body ached.

He could remember every detail of her vividly.

Her laugh sent chills down his spine.

Her smile made that unbeating heart thump erratically.

And those lips.

They changed his world.

But then he left for two days.

He promised her a return.

She said she'd wait.

He had called her a day before, whispers of I love you leaked through the phone.

_"I miss you, Elijah."_

_He chuckled. "Perhaps next time you can come along."_

_"I hate being left."_

_"Touché."_

_She smirked. "I'll show you."_

_"Looking forward to it."_

He closed his eyes tightly, smashing the glass with his fist.

Two days.

Two bloody days he was gone for and in that time his whole family died.

There wasn't anything he could have done. And yet he lied awake at night screaming. He didn't believe it. There was always something to do, someway to help.

It was his family.

His Goddamn family.

Why wasn't he there?

He could have saved her.

He should have been there for her last breath.

But she was alone.

She was alone and it was all because of him.

_"Elijah."_

He was staring at the glass shards in his hands. Blood dripped on the floor.

_It's just a hallucination._

"Elijah."

Rain began to fall.

She flashed in front of him.

"Elijah."

He wouldn't look to her. That's what they wanted. As soon as their eyes would meet it'd be over. He would give in.

"I'm here."

_Stop._

_Why now?_

_Why today?_

"Go away." Elijah spat, getting up from the chair.

But he stopped.

Their hands brushed.

Normally he couldn't feel them. He couldn't..._touch them_.

He spun around.

Their eyes finally met.

"_Katerina_?"

She broke out in a sob, smiling so wide. "Elijah."

Has he truly lost his mind?

"It's me. I'm here." She tried approaching him but he flinched. "I'm_ real_. Klaus...he brought us back."

Screams of joy sounded from outside.

_"STEFAN!"_

It was Rebekah.

Caroline was crying.

_"Elena? Bonnie?"_

He looked to Katherine.

"How?"

She shrugged and stepped closer to him. He caught her first. Fifty-five years apart. Fifty-five long, excruciatingly painful years of loneliness.

_He kissed her._

He kissed her with everything he had, fifty-five years of longing surging into that one kiss.

She was alive.

The hug he received made those broken years disappear.

His Katerina had returned to him.

He'd never let her go again.

* * *

They told her Kol was in the East Wing. He arrived through a back door. It was his way of avoiding everyone. To be alone.

She was on his mind constantly, that's where he and his brother differed. Kol allowed the grief to consume him, to take over his mind and let him feel nothing else but the sadness. Bonnie was the only thing that made this miserable life as an original worth it. He didn't do much with his time before her except kill and feed. It only escalated when she passed. He stopped feeling remorse. The emotion got lost in a sea of despair.

For years he tried to end it. He searched the world for any weapon, asked every witch to do their worst on him. Nothing worked.

He tried starving himself.

Cutting himself.

Attempting to rip off an arm or two.

He remained as alive as he could be.

After a while he stopped trying. That's when he went through his stages. You could say they were the five stages of grief.

Denial lasted ten years.

Anger last another twenty.

He skipped bargaining since it was impossible.

Then sorrow filled the rest.

Acceptance simply never came.

The room he sat in now darkened. He heard the rain begin to come down and thunder roared above him. A bottle of vodka was cradled in his hands as he took another swig. Today he would relish in the powers of alcohol. It's what everyone else was doing.

It was deafening silence.

Another swig.

The door cracked open.

"Bekah, darling, did you not get the memo earlier?" He leaned back in his chair facing the window. "I'm not looking for company."

Bonnie frowned. She's watched over him for years, hoping and wishing he would get better. It never worked.

"Not even mine?" She whispered, slowly closing the door behind her.

Kol froze.

The bottle shattered to the ground.

He was too weak _not_ to accept it.

He flashed in front of her, eyes searching frantically.

"I've truly lost it, haven't I?"

Tears streamed down her face as she pressed her hands to his cheeks. "No, you haven't."

He flinched at her touch.

Was it possible?

How can this be?

His eyes searched her face. He forgot what it looked like.

He forgot those chocolate brown eyes.

That cocoa skin.

Her witchy spunk.

That smile.

He couldn't believe it.

"I don't...understand."

"Klaus..." She said. "He actually did something right." She caressed his face softly. "_He brought us back_."

That's when he touched her face. His hands ran down to her shoulders, then stomach and waist.

She was real.

She was _alive_.

Their lips met. He devoured hers, taking in everything all at once. No time was wasted. They had fifty-five years of wasted time.

Over a half century of misery.

"I love you." He whispered.

She could have swore she saw a tear fall from his eye.

"Kol."

He hushed her with his lips that didn't part from her until nightfall.

* * *

It took her a while to find him. Stefan said he was outside. The tone in his voice made her heart jump. She felt the secret surfacing as the day wore on.

The rain finally let up. She could of swore she saw the soft glimmer of light in the distance.

He was staring up at the moon, his face illuminated by the light. He appeared distraught, his face scrunched up and his hands behind his back. She watched him for a moment before walking slowly to his side. They've haven't been talking much, just letting out their frustration on each other at night. The sex helped but not by much. He was keeping something from her and it wouldn't get better until he revealed it.

Caroline sighed, stepping in front of him. "Tell me. Now."

He sighed. "Sweetheart-"

"Now, Nik."

Klaus kept looking up. "I did it for you."

She froze. "What...?"

"It was the only way to bring them back."

His eyes finally reached hers.

_I'm sorry, so sorry._

"There was no other way."

She stepped away from him. "What are you talking about?"

He said nothing. It wouldn't take her long to realize...

* * *

_"The ultimate sacrifice." Elijah said from within the house._

_"He didn't." Rebekah's voice rang out._

_A sob followed._

_"He loves her." Elena whispered. "He'd do anything for her."_

_"It's not worth his life!" Rebekah screamed._

_Kol sighed. "Sister."_

_She left._

_"I always thought he was so selfish." Bonnie spoke up._

_"Not with Caroline." Elijah said. "Never with her."_

* * *

She slapped him across the face. "How dare you!"

Klaus only stared.

"How dare you make this decision without me!" The anger clouded her real emotions. But she let it.

He licked his lips.

"It wasn't your decision to make!" She shoved him. "You should have left it alone once you found out!" She slapped his chest. "You're such an idiot!" Her lip trembled as she ran her hands through her hair. "God, what's the matter with you?"

No words came from him.

"I hate you!" She screamed.

And that's when she broke.

Caroline fell to her knees, the sobbing becoming uncontrollable. He only wanted what was best for her. He was_ trying_ to do the right thing. He _thought_ this was the right thing. When will he see that _he_ was the only one for her? That all her life he was all she's ever wanted? All she ever needed? Caroline loved her family, she loved her friends, but Klaus was all of that_ combined_.

He fell with her, pulling her into his arms. "Caroline."

"No." She cried. "No, no, no. Nik. No. Why? Why?" She pushed away him from, her vision a complete blur. "Why are you doing this? Why is this happening?"

"You have your family." He tried to compose his voice. "You have your friends."

Caroline screamed. Her insides tore apart. She gripped his shirt, ripping the fabric slightly as she winced in pain.

"I brought them back so the grief would stop." He frowned, stroking the side of her face. "You cried yourself to sleep every night. You carried around this darkness that I couldn't bear for you to have. I wanted you to be okay."

He didn't get it.

"But you'll be gone! You'll be dead!" She hit him again.

"Caroline-"

"I love you. I love you and you're dying. You're leaving me after you said you never would." She stood abruptly. She was hyperventilating. "You're. Dying."

Klaus held her shoulders. "Caroline."

"Don't go."

His stomach twisted. "Sweet-"

"Don't leave me."

He felt as if he was dying in that moment. Knowing he couldn't help her, knowing he was leaving her like this. _It killed him_.

"I can't do this without you. We were supposed to go back to Paris. I love Paris. _You_ love Paris."

He wiped her tears away.

"I wanted to go swimming in the ocean on the beaches of Spain with you. I wanted to drink coffee together in Seattle. I wanted to visit Mystic Falls again." She couldn't breathe. "I wanted to see the world _with you_."

Klaus held her face. "You'll be okay." He felt his heart swell. His breath stopped.

It was almost time.

"I'm a vampire. You're leaving me alone for eternity."

He brought her down to the ground. "One day I'll see you again."

"How can you say that? How can you act like everything is going to be okay?"

Klaus kissed her. Nothing was going to be okay. Never again would she smile at him. No more nights filled of love making or whispered secrets beneath the sheets. They couldn't stroll around the garden or visit unknown places of the world. Wine drinking at five a.m would come to an end. Naked portraits would cease to exist. Their life together would stop.

He still couldn't decide whether or not he made the right decision. Caroline had her family back. She could build her life over again. Although he would be gone, she could learn to live with it, to move on and enjoy the time she has. She didn't have to be alone. She didn't realize the people she had.

There were so many possibilities. She had eternity. There were so many things she hasn't seen. So many things she hasn't done. Travel more. Settle down. Party. Be with her family. The list was endless. She had to move on. He knew she was strong. He knew she could accomplish it.

His hands touched her everywhere. He memorized every curve, every shape and freckle of her body. Those plump pink lips bruised his. She cried as they parted.

He coughed.

"Nik."

"I want you to know that I love you."

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "Don't."

"_I want you to know_...that I never thought love could make a person so strong. All my life I was taught that love was a weakness, that it tore people apart and made them nothing. But I discovered that _without it_ you're the weak one. Without it you're the one who's lacking. I wasn't a true man until I met you. I was just some fool with too much power and way too much blood lust." He scoffed slightly, pressing his lips lightly to her shoulder. "You made me who I am today. And I love you for it. I love that you drove me crazy. I love that you made me want to rip someone's head off. I go mad thinking of you. But I wouldn't have it any of other way. And I thank you for that, Caroline. I thank you for giving me the best experience of my life."

He laid down on the grass, pulling her down with him and looking up to the sky as she rested her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her as she cried.

"I love you." Caroline whispered.

She felt him smile.

"You'll be okay."

She tried not to cry.

His arms tightened around her before finally releasing.

She felt his body relax.

One last breath.

Then nothing.

Caroline wrapped her arms tightly around him, crying out to the world. She watched the grey veins creep up his face, consuming him. His eyes were shut. The warmth he possessed turned cold. She saw the life leave his eyes.

He was gone.

* * *

It was raining.

Caroline hadn't noticed. She didn't feel the cold creep up on her nor the rain cascade down her face. She was wrapped up in her own world, crying out in pain and despair. He was gone. Dead.

Stefan slowly wandered out from the house, being sent by everyone inside. They watched from the window as he approached her. She lied curled up to Klaus' body, tears staining her cheeks. He was the only one who could talk her down, who could bring her back.

Stefan knelt down beside her, sighing. "Hi."

She just pulled herself closer to Klaus, burying her face deep into his chest.

He couldn't look at him. He tried to focus on Caroline. She was the only thing that mattered right now.

"Do you want to come inside? It's kind of...wet."

Caroline only shook her head.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Thirsty?"

Another shake.

"Okay. That's okay."

Her lip trembled. She gripped his shirt tighter.

He paused. "I'm sorry, Caroline."

She winced.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan looked down to his friend. "He loved you so much. I watched him struggle for so long trying to decide. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to die but he didn't want you to be in pain. Klaus felt you could heal if you had us."

Caroline gazed up at Stefan. "Why?" She finally asked.

He shrugged. "He was Klaus." She flinched at the word _was_. It was so...past tense. "He had good intentions. But I don't think he regretted it. It was worth getting us back, to him it was worth it."

She nodded slowly, still clinging to him. "I miss him."

"I know." Stefan whispered.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" She whispered.

"You'll grieve, you'll learn to live without him." He stated softly.

"I can't." She was shaking her head. "I can't leave without him."

Stefan frowned, watching as she turned her back to him and stroked Klaus' cheek. He took this opportunity to reach out. His arms encircled around her, slowly but surely pulling her from him. "It's time, Caroline."

She stretched her arms out to Klaus, sobbing uncontrollably as she was taken away. Kol suddenly appeared by her side along with Rebekah. They helped her away while Elijah stared down at his brother.

"NIK! NIK!" Caroline's screams echoed.

Elijah shook his head towards Klaus. "I don't know what to say to you. I don't know whether to thank you or curse you." A tear he never thought he would shed, fell. "Damn you, Niklaus."

A hand squeezed his shoulder. "And then there were three."

Kol stepped in front of him, a blanket in hand and covered Klaus with it. The two brothers stood in silence as Rebekah joined them moments later. And now only three Mikaelsons remained. The siblings stared down at their brother. A man who supposedly was nothing but greedy, selfish and murderous gave up his life for the happiness of not one woman but his entire _family_. He gave up an eternity with his beloved so his family could receive an ounce of happiness, so Caroline could have her friends back. This proved everyone wrong. This proved that there was goodness buried deep within that cold heart.

Love fueled it.

Loved changed him.

It changed them all.

* * *

She laid in their bed, curled up in one of his shirts. The rain was pouring, a tree branch tapping against the window so hard it made her jump.

No one bothered her.

No one checked on her.

She stared up at the ceiling, clutching the sheet tightly in her hands.

Perhaps she would spend weeks here. Then she would leave. This house brought nothing but pain now. Everywhere she turned something reminded her of him. The pictures he drew. The liquor he kept. The hybrids he created. If they didn't leave she'd end up killing them all. That much was for sure.

Caroline rolled over, breathing out a shaky breath. A shiver ran through her. She shot up from the bed, scanning the room slowly. It was the same feeling she got years go in Seattle. The feeling as if someone was watching her, that someone was there. But this time there was no safe feeling lingering the back of her mind. No one was here to protect her. Not anymore.

She rested her head on the pillow.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered, pulling the sheets closer to her.

In the corner he sat. His eyes watching her every move. She couldn't see him, he knew that. But he pretended she could. He pretended she could hear him. It was the only way.

_"You'll be fine, darling."_

Tears streamed down her face. The loneliness crept in her heart. She wondered when it would disappear. She wondered if it would make its permanent home in the very depths of her soul, scarring her for life. This was different from the death of her family. Somehow that was more acceptable. Somehow it was a tad more bearable.

_This_ felt impossible to even consider, felt impossible to overcome.

He walked and sat the edge of the bed, his hand stroking the side of her face. So close yet so far. It hurt too much. He winced.

She felt the cracking in her heart, the shear tearing of her soul. Thats what the pain did, that's what it strived to do. It wanted her to hurt, to cry and scream and rip herself apart.

_"I'm here. I'm here."_

She didn't hear him. Instead she yawned, burying herself deeper in the blankets. They still smelled like him. She could almost imagine him there...beside her.

There was a knock at the door.

Bonnie crept in, frowning at the sight of her friend.

"Hey, Care."

She looked up and then back down, pulling the sheets tighter against her.

Bonnie felt his presence from the moment she walked in the room. He was here and there was no surprise in that. She smiled slightly as she kneeled beside the bed.

"Hi." Caroline yawned. "I'm tired."

Bonnie nodded slowly. "Then how about you sleep for a while?"

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Maybe I can help you with that." Bonnie placed her hands on Caroline's, breathing in and out slowly as she chanted. Once she was brought back all of her powers were restored. Although they would be soon gone do to her transformation, she wanted to put them to good use.

In the matter of minutes Caroline's eyes fluttered shut, her breathing slowed as the tears filling the house finally stopped. Bonnie frowned at her friend. She's never seen her so broken before. Even when they all died in her arms a glimmer of hope shined through her. No matter how many times Caroline claimed she was alone, the thought of Klaus lingered in her mind. But now that flame blew out and there was nothing but darkness.

Bonnie stayed in the room for a few more minutes before leaving. The presence grew stronger when she was gone and she couldn't help but think how bittersweet it all was. He was watching over her, he loved her enough to never leave. And she had no idea.

* * *

He wasn't sure if he could do it. Whispers from around him begged him to try.

He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Caroline sat on the couch, biting into an apple as she flipped through the pages of a magazine. She crossed her legs and leaned forward, becoming increasingly interested in an article about this year's fashion. Scarfs were out. She frowned._

_Suddenly footsteps echoed in the room._

_They were his._

_But he was gone._

_He was supposed to be gone._

_And yet she felt him there._

_Her eyes looked up._

_"Love." He smiled as a tear welled up in his eye. It worked. It really worked._

_Caroline was confused. Her brow furrowed and she frowned, not wanting to believe it._

_It hurt too much._

_Klaus kneeled beside her. "Caroline, it's okay."_

_Somehow the pain disappeared. She forgot about everything. Her eyes closed. Then they opened. He was still there._

_"Nik." She breathed out._

_Their lips crashed together. It was hungry. Too fast then slowed. He brought her onto his lap as he hands ripped through his hair. Hot tears streamed down her face, smearing onto his cheeks._

_Klaus pulled away, studying her face carefully as her lips trembled. He hushed her gently but she shook her head._

_"This isn't real." Caroline whispered, averting her eyes. "This is just a dream."_

_He sighed, running his hands up and down her arms. "It's the only way."_

_"I can't do this. I'm not strong enough without you." She gripped his shirt and stared up at him. It wasn't until then did she realize they were in the Paris apartment. All of her belongings were in the same place, even the blood stains hadn't moved. The Eiffel Tower watched over them, lighting up the sky. Her chest constricted. It's everything they could have had._

_Klaus stroked the side of her face. "Caroline, I know you." Pause. "I love you." His lips brushed hers and his arms squeezed her tighter. He held her for a moment before speaking. "We have these dreams. We have time. I'm always with you. I'll never leave you."_

_It wasn't enough. It would never be enough for her. "I miss you so much. I don't want to go back." She shook her head. "I just lay there and cry. And I hear them downstairs. They're worried I won't come back and...maybe I won't."_

_He grabbed her shoulders then, shaking her lightly. "No, you will. Caroline, please, don't give this life up for me. I did this so you could be happy. It was all for you." He wiped a fallen tear from her cheek._

_Her eyes widened. He began to fade out in front of her._

_"Nik!"_

_Klaus caressed her face, leaning in slowly and placing a small kiss to her lips. She tried to remember it, tried to embed the feeling into her brain as he disappeared. Her eyes closed automatically._

* * *

She gasped.

It was a dream.

Just a dream.

A nightmare.

But then reality set in.

The memories rushed back.

She felt the wounds in her heart burn.

Her chest ached.

And yet his words echoed.

_It was all for you._

_It was all for you._

Caroline looked around the room. He was here. He said he would be. She couldn't see him, couldn't hear or feel him. That killed her. But knowing somehow made it bearable.

She wasn't ready to heal, she wasn't ready to move on. But someday she would. For now she would cry and feel those cuts bleed. She would mourn.

The curtains blew. The thunder roared. Rain pounded. She tried closing her eyes again, tried to fall back asleep with him.

Silence rang out.

A smile came of her lips.

"I love you." She whispered.

The room flashed with lightning.

Klaus was in his chair facing the window.

He smirked.

_"I love you too."_

* * *

**Hey guys! You must hate me, I know this is sad. But perhaps there's a part four in the future? yes, no? I would love to hear what you thought so don't be afraid to review! Thanks so much! :)**


	4. Part 4

"Congratulations, you've been nominated to fetch our birthday girl."

They all came together, ganging up on him so there was no chance for a refusal. He was the only one who stuck with her through the years. He knows her best.

Stefan sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Kol smirked.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she sat next to him on the couch. "It'll be easy. She's been in Paris for the past fifty years, odds are it's getting boring. And who knows, perhaps she actually misses us."

"She does. It's Caroline."

Elena smiled. "Just bring her back. We'll take care of everything else."

Damon wrapped an arm around her waist and looked to his brother. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I kind of miss Vampire Barbie. Who knew I could come to love those snarky comments?"

Stefan ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I could try. But she'll know what you're up too. She's not an idiot, you know."

Bonnie shrugged. "But she won't have a clue about her gift."

"Yeah." Stefan smiled. "She won't."

* * *

Paris never seemed to fail her.

Caroline was sitting outside a café, legs crossed as she flipped through a magazine. A waiter came by and filled her cup. She smiled.

"Merci beaucoup."

He smiled and nodded before disappearing around the corner.

She's been here for half a century. No other place ever settled well with her. And after she tried everything, a crazy thought crossed her mind.

Paris.

Paris.

_Paris._

Caroline was wary at first. It was, after all, where_ they_ had rekindled their love so many years ago. She wasn't sure if she was ready for those memories.

But it's what he would want her to do. Through the years she tried reminding herself of that. Klaus gave his life for her so she could live it with her family and do everything she's ever wanted.

So she moved back. She packed up her things from all over the world and rebuilt her life. It was the first time in a while that she's finally felt...okay. But that hole in her heart still ached. Nothing would ever be the same. It wouldn't be right anymore. And that was something she was never sure how to deal with.

The first fifty years after his death were the hardest. She distanced herself completely from everyone. She couldn't face them after it.

They tried being supportive. They tried sympathizing with her. But she couldn't do it. Somehow she almost felt anger towards them. Klaus was dead. He was dead because he brought them back. She tried not thinking of it that way but she couldn't help herself. It was the truth. And she couldn't be by them until she accepted it.

Stefan was the one to bring her back. It seemed only fair since she did the same for him. He found her one night passed out behind a warehouse. Bodies were scattered around her and blood stained her lips. Rebekah made him keep track of her as she spiraled downwards. But this was his breaking point. He couldn't allow her to get any worse.

"Caroline." Stefan whispered, averting his eyes from the bodies.

They always looked like_ him_.

She moaned slightly, rolling over onto the pavement. Her eyes flickered up to his. "Stefan?"

He sighed. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

He stared at her, raising an eyebrow.

Caroline shook her head. "I'm fine."

He watched her sit up and wipe her mouth. "Really?"

There was a throbbing in her forehead and an ache in her chest. Her hands shook slightly as she steadied herself on the ground. She couldn't stand, not yet.

Stefan was quiet for a moment. "What are you doing, Caroline?"

She didn't answer. Not because she didn't want to but because she didn't know. Her throat tightened up and she squeezed her hands together. Emotion was raging through her body. It always happened after a big kill like this. The guilt crept in. She tried to count the people.

But there were too many.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "I know you feel like there's something missing, that your life isn't complete anymore. But I can't let you destroy yourself. It's gone on long enough."

Was she? Or was she simply relishing in who she was? There was a part of Caroline telling her to ignore him. To just get up now and walk away from him forever. The switch screamed to be shut off, burning her insides every time the thought crossed her mind. It'd be so easy now. There was no one left for her. No one cared anymore.

But then there was her humanity tapping on her shoulder. It watched over her carefully, whispering everything that's white in her ears. Yet it carried pain. It held the memories, the happiness, the pain and sorrow as it snaked around her body. She tried shoving it away at times and it worked mostly. But as she stared up at Stefan, his words broke through her. He didn't want this for her.

Klaus wouldn't have wanted this for her.

_"It's time to move on."_

It took him twenty years to get her somewhat back to normal. They spent time with Elena and Damon, Katherine and Elijah, Bonnie and Kol before finally going home to Rebekah. Caroline realized they were all affected some way by Klaus' death, that they all grieved and learned to move past it. The men more than the women. Rebekah still carried around the sadness. It hid in her eyes as she looked out windows. Mirrors always seemed to give it away. She was like Caroline in a way. But the difference was Rebekah knew how to control herself.

Caroline shoved the memories away as she stood from the table. She left a few bills by her drink before strutting away on the sidewalk.

Her night would be simple, as they all are. Perhaps a good meal, an old movie and then right into bed. The dreams she was given of Klaus were the only things keeping her sane at the moment. His voice grounded her. His touch made her feel safe. And his voice soothed her to no end. Although they were less frequent than they used to be, she still immersed herself in them. It was her only escape. They made life feel like it should.

The apartment she acquired would never be like her old one but it was a close second. She adored the white curtains and the antique looking furniture. Her bed sheets were purple and blue coffee mugs hung above the kitchen sink. The fridge was stocked with blood bags and red wine. Pictures of her mother rested on the nightstand. The rest of her family hung on the wall. But there were none of him.

Caroline stumbled through the door, setting her purse on the counter as she headed towards the fridge. She was feeling anxious lately, lack of blood does that to you. Not feeding was her way of masking the pain like she did so many years ago. But it was hard after drowning in it for so long.

"Finally."

Her head snapped up and she jumped, rushing to pin the stranger against the wall. But when her eyes found his a smile painted her face.

"Stefan!"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her gently. "Hey."

She pulled away awkwardly and finished filling her glass. "What are you doing here?"

He followed her into the kitchen and took a seat on the stool. His eyes watched her carefully, taking in the distanced body language. She had an idea but wouldn't admit it.

"Family reunion."

"I saw them ten years ago."

He laughed. "C'mon, Care. Yeah, it's a birthday party but they've worked really hard. I don't think you want Rebekah barging through your door to retrieve you."

She imagined that and winced. "I guess not."

"We're just asking for a week, shorter if that'll make you happy." He looked down at his hands, his voice coming out chocked. "We miss you."

She felt almost ashamed as she sipped from her glass. Her family was back and alive and she rarely ever saw them. They knew the reason, suspected it long ago, but thought she moved past it by now. Caroline's anger had dissipated but sadness took its place. She was reminded of him every time she saw them with Rebekah's eyes, Kol's laugh and Elijah's caring manner. It was even worse when they met back at his house. The house that was meant for _her_.

But every time she pushed away she was reminded of his voice.

_It was all for you._

How could she waste that?

Caroline swallowed hard before looking back up to Stefan. "Okay...I guess a week."

He seemed shocked as it took him a minute to answer. "Oh...wow, really?" He chuckled. "I was expecting more of a fight."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't make me change my mind."

He held up his hands in defense. "No, no, definitely not."

Caroline nodded slowly, turning to look out the window.

"We'll leave tomorrow so we get there in time. Rebekah has been very meticulous in her party planning and I'm not about to stand in the way of that."

She smiled weakly. "I could only imagine." She swirled the rest of her blood around before finishing it off.

The room fell silent as Caroline rummaged through the fridge for her wine. Her little ritual continued whether or not Stefan was here. All she looked forward to was sleep.

"I'll just make myself comfy on the couch. Please, continue on with your night."

She bit her lip and sighed. "Do you want to watch TV or something?"

"You sure?"

She shrugged. "I guess so."

They retreated to the couch, propping up their feet on the ottoman as Stefan grabbed the remote. He flicked through the channels, making comments left and right about the crap they were showing nowadays. She laughed as she handed him a glass of wine. Even after all these years he still tried to stick with that bunny diet. He needed it more so during her recovery time but now it wasn't as necessary. She never questioned though, not feeling it was her place anymore.

After a few hours of cheap movies and bad pizza, Stefan was yawning. He stretched himself out on the couch, resting his head on the arm rest as Caroline laid in his chest. Her breathing slowed. The background noise was a low murmuring of voices, laughing and shouting as the people ran around on the screen. She tried to stay awake, not wanting to give in like this. But her body betrayed her. A yawn escaped her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut.

Sleep came.

* * *

_"It's nice to see you enjoy yourself, love."_

_His voice came from the other side of the room._

_She was in bed, sheets covering her naked body._

_Rain poured._

_He stood by the window, hands behind his back as he stared._

_"Yeah." She finally whispered. "It was different."_

_"I miss seeing you happy."_

_A frown tugged on the sides of her lips. She shifted uncomfortably on the bed, looking away from him. Sometimes she forgot he was always watching. He saw everything. That made her want to die of embarrassment and shame herself for eternity. But he never brought it up. He never talked about her dark times. They never really talked anymore._

_"Come to bed." She said after a moment of silence. He was different in this dream. She didn't like it._

_His head shook. "Caroline."_

_She knew the moment with Stefan had been a little too...intimate. But it didn't matter. He was with Rebekah. Klaus very well knew that. But his face said otherwise._

_"Don't be mad."_

_"I'm not." He said quickly. "I have a question for you."_

_Caroline ran a hand through her hair. "Okay."_

_That's when he turned to her. She saw the pain expression on his face, how it practically ate him up inside. Slowly he made his way over to her, taking in her body before his eyes looked up._

_"Why didn't you ever try to find someone else? There were chances, you had thousands of chances over those two hundred years. I just don't understand." His eyes glistened with tears but they were too stubborn to fall._

_She let out a shaky breath, grabbing his hand tightly. "I couldn't. You aren't gone, not to me. My love belongs to you, Nik." Tears streamed down her face. "Forever."_

_He grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. This is the first dream he's given her in weeks. For days he's watched her, wanting nothing more than to be with her. It's too hard, too hard to watch her live and love and not be apart of any of it. He doesn't want her to move on. It killed him every time she crawled in bed with another man or drained the life of a soul with his face. Klaus was the only one for her._

_But he was dead._

_She cried harder now and he pulled away._

_"Caroline."_

_"I'm not going to be able to do this anymore, Nik. This isn't enough."_

_He closed his eyes tightly as he pulled her onto his lap. Her tears dripped on his fingers he wiped them away. Her body shuddered to his touch._

_"I don't know what to tell you." He couldn't get her hopes up. Not yet._

_She sucked in a deep breath and shook her head. "Just forget it." She licked her lips and brought his back to hers. "Let's forget everything."_

_He didn't like doing this to her. She was broken away from reality, only living in darkened rooms and nightmares. Her days of blood were over but the light from her eyes is gone. There's no getting her back and he saw the desperation leaking from her heart. Her days were growing short. She didn't want to live anymore. She couldn't._

_But how could he resist her?_

_His lips trailed down her neck, sucking every part of her as she whitered in pleasure beneath him. For a while, they just kissed. Her hands roamed the valleys on his back as his fingers did magic to her core. They laid their tangled up in each other, relishing the love they had. No one bothered them here, no one watched. It was just the two of them._

_And when they were done he held her. He pulled her close as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. She felt her throat chock up and she bit her lip. It seemed like all she ever with him was cry._

_This would be their last dream together. If the witches weren't successful, he would never be able to reach her again. Their family would have to come clean about their plan. And he wouldn't know what would kill her the most. Knowing she could have had him back or the fact that she would never be able to see him again. That would surely push her over the edge, taking the life he wanted for her away._

_His arms tightened around her and he sighed, pressing his lips gently to her temple. All he could do was hope._

* * *

They arrived later in the week, too caught up in Paris to actually leave. Her birthday was in a few days now, the party just around the corner. Caroline forgot how much she missed everyone. Seeing them again...it reminded her how good life could actually be.

"Caroline!" Elena shot up from the couch, bolting to the door to embrace her friend.

She dropped her bags instantly and threw her arms around her friend, smiling from ear to ear. "Hey!"

Bonnie flashed down the stairs to join the fun. "How long has it been?"

Caroline pulled away and sighed. "I don't know. I lost track."

"Fifteen years." Elena blurted out, smiling sheepishly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Obsessed much?"

"Uh lonely much? I love Damon but I need my girls!"

Just as she spoke the men slowly rounded the corner. Katherine and Rebekah were running towards the group as their spouses spread out across the room. They waited for their turn patiently, some more than others.

"Since I am the second best friend of our blonde, I deserve the biggest hug." Kol smirked as she pushed past the girls to Caroline. It surprised him how much she reminded him of his befallen brother. There was a certain dark tint to her that Klaus always carried with him. It seemed to have manifested over the years into something more permanent. He didn't know whether or not it would ever go away.

She ran into his arms and smiled. "Kol." It felt nice to see another Mikealson. Of all the brothers Kol reminded her of Klaus the most. Perhaps it was the face or their snarky little comments, she didn't know. But their friendship grew, he was always her favorite.

"How are you, love?"

"I'm okay." She whispered pecking him softly on the cheek before looking over to Elijah.

He was leaning against the door frame, watching from afar as Katherine smiled and Caroline stood. He attempted numerous times to contact her once she settled in. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Almost three hundred years ago he offered her his advice, he helped her in ways others couldn't. And yet a simple hello on the phone he couldn't do. Every time he looked at her he was reminded of his brother. Caroline carried so much of him with her, she had no idea.

"Hello." He murmured, kicking off the wall to embrace her.

The little blonde smiled, gave a small wave and hugged him back.

"I'm going to unpack my things." She whispered as she pulled away.

"The same room as always." He said back, his eyes dimming in the sudden darkness of the room.

Caroline frowned and nodded, taking her bags from Stefan. Her back ached. Her mind raced. She felt the tension in her shoulders rise. The day had been long and it wasn't even half over yet. She felt her feet begin to drag as the bags behind her grew heavy. All she wanted was sleep. As her eyelids drooped she craved for a pillow, for blankets to wrap herself up in and a warm body to curl up next too.

She was tired.

She was tired of waking up.

She was tired of going through each day alone.

She was tired of this life.

She was tired of living.

And when her eyes closed in their bed, no dreams filled her head.

Only the darkness consumed her.

* * *

"Why isn't it working?"

Rebekah. She clung to this spell for dear life. It's all she thought about day in and day out. She wanted her brother back, she never realized how much she truly cared for him. Although he claimed the worst brother ever award...she loves him. And these years without him hurt.

"I don't...I don't know." Bonnie whispered, looking to the other witches.

Arianna, the same witch that brought them back, sighed. "We warned you, we warned you all. The spell may not be successful."

Rebekah shot up from her chair. "But you said you could do it!"

Kol sighed. "Bekah..."

"No! They said they could do it! Niklaus did his time! He's been sitting in darkness for over two hundred years! That has to be enough." Hot tears were streaming down her face. Her hands were shaking.

Elijah stepped into the room. "If it didn't work then..."

"Then the consequences will be made." Arianna finished, swallowing hard.

Everyone froze.

Tears welled up in Elena's eyes.

Bonnie couldn't look up.

They all felt ashamed.

If the spell didn't work...if their attempt _failed_...then there would be no more of Klaus. His dreams to Caroline would cease to exist and there would never be a chance to bring him back. He would disappear into the darkness of the other side, bound there for eternity.

Who would tell Caroline?

"No, please." Rebekah cried, grabbing onto the witches arms. "You can't do that to her."

"All of you knew what you were getting into with this. I _said_ there was a chance it wouldn't work. You were too blind by the possibility to face to the facts."

Rebekah stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Everyone was silent.

"I can't do it." Stefan finally spoke up. "I can't break her again."

Elena nodded in agreement, looking over to Damon then everyone else. "She won't be able to survive this."

Kol dropped his head in his hands. "God, what have we done?"

Bonnie was staring Arianna. "I don't understand what happened. We did everything you said."

"His soul might not be allowed back. Niklaus wasn't a good man. He committed crimes I can't even fathom. The witches on the other side may have blocked him."

"But we did this for Caroline. We brought her back for this!" Bonnie was yelling. She stood from the couch and flashed over to witch. "I've watched my friend crumble for over two hundred years because her love gave up his life for all of us! How can you say he wasn't a good man?"

Arianna shook her head. "One selfless deed doesn't make up for everything that he's done."

"I can't. I can't do this anymore." Bonnie fell back onto the couch.

They were all breaking down when he spoke.

"I'll tell her." Elijah walked into the room, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he looked over his family. "I'll tell Caroline."

No one protested, obviously defeated.

"When she awakes I'll take her outside and tell her then." He said it quietly, only looking down at his hands.

Stefan stood. "No, you can't."

"I want to though. It was my idea for all of this." Elijah looked away. "I should do it."

Stefan reluctantly nodded, taking a seat back down on the couch. Sun flooded through the windows, signaling the start of another day. They had stayed up all night in hopes that it would be ready for tomorrow. That Klaus would be here in time for her birthday.

But he wasn't coming back.

"I'll go talk to Bekah." Kol whispered, placing a kiss on Bonnie's cheek before disappearing down the hallway.

Stefan leaned back on the couch, running a hand through his hair. He really thought this was it. Two hundred years completely friendless and he thought that time was over. Damon was great and he grew to tolerate Kol. Elijah was...okay. But Klaus was his right hand man. They had a certain understanding.

Elijah heard stirring from upstairs. He sucked in a deep breath and headed for the door.

Klaus watched his brother walk away. He didn't want to be there when he told Caroline. She wouldn't be able to stand it. He knew she couldn't come back from this. It was only a matter of time before she gave up. Caroline was standing on the edge.

And this would be her push.

* * *

She stood by the window, clutching her hands tightly as the birds flew by. Clouds were rolling in slowly, swirls of grey and black mixing above her. Her body felt numb.

It's been three weeks since she's seen him. The dreams suddenly stopped and she no longer felt a presence of him. It worried her.

"Caroline."

Elijah stood in the doorway. She seemed...different. The brokenness showing more than usual.

"Elijah." She spun around. "Hi."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Let's go outside."

He guided her to the backyard, silence surrounding them. The wind picked up as the leaves rustled in the trees. She didn't understand what he was doing, what he wanted to say. His mood was different from yesterday. It reminded her of Klaus right before he left for New Orleans. Distant. Sad. Just not himself.

Elijah sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this Caroline."

Her whole body froze.

She paused. "What is it?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You know I've watched you all these years. I looked out for you just as Niklaus would have wanted. It was my idea to try this...to make everyone happy again. And I'm so sorry it failed...I'm so sorry, Caroline."

She stared at him blankly, not having a clue of what he was talking about it.

He felt ashamed of himself. She would hate him forever. There was no turning back though. He had to face his mistakes.

"A few years ago I tracked down the witch Arianna who did the same spell to bring our family back. Who took Niklaus' life away. I asked her if there was a way to bring him back, if he did his time on the other side long enough to redeem himself. She said there could be a way but if it failed...there would be consequences."

Tears were welling up in her eyes. She didn't know whether to be angry or touched. She felt both.

"We tried, Arianna tried but..Caroline it didn't work." His voice broke. She saw his tear glistened eyes look down to hers. The shame spilled off of him and his face scrunched up.

Caroline licked her lips, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart swelled. It was the thought, the action behind and above all the want to bring him back that made her smile. She was grateful to have people in her life who would do so much for her.

"Elijah." She placed her hands on his face. His eyes met hers. "Elijah..._it's okay_."

"He's never coming back. I tried for you, I tried."

She winced and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest. "I'm fine. It's fine."

_It's not._

_Nik._

_I need him back._

"But." She looked up to him. "You said consequences."

A sigh escaped his lips. He couldn't look at her.

"Elijah."

He tried composing himself. His back straightened and his hands smoothed out his jacket. It was weird to be so...emotional. He's never lost it like this. But the remorse consumed him. He couldn't look at this broken woman any longer knowing what was about to be said.

"Klaus is never to return, not here and not in...your dreams. He is being completely cut off from our world."

She let go of him and stepped back.

"What?"

Elijah looked down. "Caroline-"

"I..I'm sorry." She turned around.

Elijah disappeared

It was only her and the frigid wind now, blowing her hair back as she licked her lips. He was gone. He was really gone this time.

The only reason she survived this long was because she had him elsewhere. Klaus lingered in her dreams each night. It was how he held her in his arms that made everything bearable. But now even that was gone. It's as if he was never here.

The panic set in. She couldn't find the air. It's as if the universe sucked it all way, wanting her to suffocate on the sheer pain of it all. None of this felt real. It couldn't be real. She wouldn't believe it.

Caroline flashed into the woods. This life was over for her. As soon as Elijah said it she knew she couldn't go on. What was the use in _trying_ when the only reason you had was gone?

"I can't do this." She cried.

Her hands broke off a branch.

"Nik, I need you."

The want to live was gone, the will vanished. She brought the pointy end of the stick to her heart.

A smile came to her lips.

_It's over._

_It's all going to be over._

_Finally._

She sucked in a deep breath.

"NO!"

She was tackled to the ground, the steak being ripped from her grip. She was thrashing against this person, screaming at the top of her lungs to be released.

"You psycho! Let me die!" She was crying, trying her hardest to push the stranger off.

_So close._

_So close._

"How could I do that when I just got you back?"

The voice made her stop. Her eyes flashed open.

_You've got to be joking._

"I'm dead." She wouldn't believe it. Anything else seemed more logical than the truth.

His chuckle filled her ears. "You wish."

Caroline flashed up, not believing her eyes. "I'm hallucinating."

She felt his hands touch her arms, pulling her in closer. It felt different. In her dreams there was always a certain lightness in the feel of him, like he wasn't really there. But as his fingers trailed up and down her arms, she _felt_ him.

"I'm here, Caroline, I'm here." His lips brushed against her cheek as he breathed in her intoxicating scent. He didn't think this was possible. He didn't know _how_ it was possible. But frankly Klaus didn't care. As long as he had her. That's all that ever mattered.

She was overwhelmed. First they told her he was never coming back and yet here he stood, completely real and alive in front of her. This wasn't some dream. She wasn't dead. Life was still going on and he was here.

Before she could think his lips were on hers. Caroline didn't understand how much she truly loved him until then. It was the want and need for him that drove her to the edge of insanity. What a love this was. To think life wasn't worth living unless that person stood beside you, unless they were there every step of the way. Nothing ever felt right after he left, a piece of her died along with him two hundred years ago.

The kiss wasn't needy. It wasn't quick and full of want. It was slow. Passionate. He took his_ time_. In every dream of hers everything was always so rushed, he wasn't able to really be with her in fear she would wake up. But now no one was going anywhere. The fear of disappearing was gone.

Caroline finally felt content.

His hands trailed up and down her body as his lips did magic on hers. She forgot how soft they were, how his tongue felt on hers. He picked her up slowly as her legs wrapped around his waist. She tangled her hands through his hair and smiled against his lips, tears smearing on his cheek.

"You're alive." She said between kisses.

His chuckle erupted low in his chest. "Yes, love."

"Don't ever leave me again." She said, more serious now. "I can't-"

He hushed her with his lips. "I'm not going anywhere." His grip on her tightened.

He held the one thing that meant the most to him on this world. She was his life, his light, everything he would ever need. And more importantly she was his strength. Klaus didn't know how she survived all those years without him. He watched her break and burn, crush in a million pieces and cry. And yet here she stood, alive. Two hundred years without him and somehow she managed. He knew he wouldn't have been able to, he would have ripped his own head off by now. But Caroline was strong and he would forever admire that about her.

But stronger than her will to survive was the love they had for each other. They didn't part as the rest of the family joined them outside. Tears were shed and embraces were shared. Forgiveness rang out and laughs sounded for miles. Happiness filled the air.

Klaus tightened his arm around Caroline, his lips always connected with a part of her. Her forehead. Her cheek. Her hand. Her lips. Anything he could manage. She didn't stop him, she didn't push him away because everyone else was there. For a once she didn't have a care in the world.

When the night finally ended he took her to their room, claiming her over and over again until neither of them could move. She tangled herself around him as he covered her with a sheet. The wind continued whipping against the window but this time Caroline wasn't scared, she didn't feel alone anymore.

His lips pressed to her temple.

"I love you, Caroline."

She nuzzled her head into his chest, smiling brightly as she kissed his jaw line. "I love you too."

And a love like that never dies.

* * *

**And the end! It's kind of sad to see it end but this is one of my favorite things I've ever written! Thanks so much for all the support you've all given me for this. I was kind of in a rut with this story and how I was going to pull everything together but then I got this review from a guest saying how they checked this story every day and couldn't wait for the end and it just gave me the motivation to pull it all together, so thank you whoever that was. All of your words and thoughts help me so much and I'm glad everyone loved it so much. Be sure to check out my new fanfiction Chained To Me, it's my first one who I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think and Happy Holidays! :)**


End file.
